


Phoenix's Legacy

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: But Mostly Humor, Dad!Jeremiah toward Leloucia, F/M, Family, Fem!Lelouch, Fluff, Gen, He's ready to duel to death suzaku for leloucia's honor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Jeremiah, Pregnant Fem!Lelouch, She is called Leloucia, Some angst, Suzaku faints a lot, Suzaku is absolutly NOT stressed, futur daddy Suzaku, he's more than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Empress Leloucia vi Britannia, 99th Empress of Britannia wasn't a good modd, because of the new that she just learned.Pregnant.She was pregnant.It was Suzaku's fault.Probably a twisted plan for cancel the Requiem.English Version of my fanfic [L'Héritage du Phoenix].
Relationships: Jeremiah Gottwald & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Sumeragi Kaguya, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 66
Kudos: 85





	1. The New

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to translate one of my fic, this one was the easiest to translate.

It was not the best day for Leloucia, emperess of Britannia. It’s not like she had had a lot of good days recently. These kind of days were pretty rares for her now. ~~(Well it was her choice but still!)~~. So today, she got out of her bathroom, her face very pale. She wanted to scream and threw all the objects of her room against the walls. Why didn’t she do it? Because she didn’t want to scare the cat on her bed (as well as the servants in the corridors).

What? She may be the empress of the most powerful country of the world, she had the right to love cats, right? Especially when said cat was his lover’s…Knight’s cat.

~~Well, even if she wanted to strangle said knight right now.~~

~~(Just wanted to, not like if she could do it anyways)~~

Well now she had to speak with him to tell him something very very very important. People could tell her **“just tell the things as they are!! The pure truth. Only the truth!** “

Not a lie. Well in this situation, lying was useless. She didn’t want to lie either. Suzaku wanted her to not lie to him again anyway! He had asked her, a lot of times, to not lie anymore, until the end of their plan. Even if he also knew that she didn’t tell him anything. He had accepted. Even if he was not happy about it.

But here, saying the truth was hard!! And she couldn’t tell him so easily. Well, it was more easy to say that to do. _Especially THIS kind of things, right?_

Think to the thing that she wanted to say? **Easy.**

Tell it? To HIM? **It was difficult!**

Because, telling him the truth meant that he had to forget his revenge, that he couldn’t avenge Euphy.

“Arthur, It’s serious!! I have a big problem. And I don’t know how to tell it to Suzaku!! I really need to train to say it…”

The cat opened an eye and looked at the young woman. He didn’t answer of course. He was a cat. He didn’t care about the problem of his masters. As long that they fed and pet him, he was happy.

”Arthur! I must train! So you’ll posing as Suzaku!”

The cat yawned.

Leloucia was still young, and was just crowned empress. Since just a month and she didn’t work a lot of her plans. Maybe it was for the best, because with what she just learned…

… _it was going to be difficult._

Her voice became bitter while she said (once again) « **Suzaku!! It is your fault!** »

He could say that they both drank, that she didn’t stop him.

“Okay we were BOTH drunk! But then you said: **”** ** _haha we have drank so much alcohol that we have not need of protection’_** **’** so you are partly in fault.”

He would say that she didn’t protest, so that they were both responsibles!

“Fine. We were both drunk, Suzaku. So we are both in fault. So now we have to assume this situation, the BOTH of us must assume! RIGHT?”

Arthur, if he had had the capacity of speaking, and thinking, would have told her to assume and to tell the truth to Suzaku quickly. But he was a cat, so he couldn’t do that! He couldn’t think about the situation, or answer her in any way!! So he just closed his eyes, like he was going back to sleep.

She crossesd her arms and hissed “Rah now I want to slap him in the face. Because it’s partly his damn fault!” she said angrily. “And now, I will have to change all my plans, because of him too. He has to assume or…or…I’m going to be very pissed!!”

It was perhaps the normal reaction from a 18 years old girl who, when she just became emperess of the world’s most powerful empire, discovered that her precious knight of zero made her pregnant! ~~After a night where they had both drank too much~~. Ok the both of them really had a part of responsiblity. But it was HER who was going to do all the work, and who was going to suffer!

“Thanks for your support Arthur. I could have speak to the wall too, it wouldn’t have changed anything.”

The cat decided that it was the good moment to lick his belly.

She looked at the thing in her hand: **a pregnancy test!**

The result: **Positive.**

So: **She was pregnant!**

“I knew that vomiting every morning and not being able to bear certain smells, like coffee, were signs …” She was not as innocent as some people thought. She was not 20 years old but she was not ignorant or stupid.

Jeremiah was going to have a heart attack… ( ~~good thing that he was a kind of cyborg now~~ )

She should tell him with a lot of precautions then!! Why? Because the Orange man was totally the kind of man to defy Suzaku in a duel for avenge her honor and forcing him to take his responsabilities… or he was only going to force Suzaku to marry her.

~~Maybe the two situations.~~

~~Whatever the order.~~

_Okay.._

_…Well it would be the best case here._

_For a lot of reasons._

Because fuck Britannia and it traditions. 

_(Also fuck her dad)_

Two months since this party where CC, Suzaku and her had drank before she took power. So it meant that she was going to suffer for 7 months.

~~Perfect. She really didn’t need that!~~

For now, her body didn’t show any sign of pregnancy, But soon it would be obvious!!! It was another reason to change her plans before going too far, too far for change it. Jeremiah and Sayoko would give her too much food, screaming that she wasn’t eating enough. It was probably true. She didn’t eat enough. Until now, it didn’t have a lot of importance but now? ~~Yeah, it was.~~

It’s not that she didn’t love Suzaku!

She loved him with all her heart.

And she wanted to enjoy the time she had with him (the time that he authorizes her to have with him) before the Zero Requiem, even if her early discovery would surely change things. The biggest question was how Suzaku was going to take this new situation who totally changed their plans. Because she could no longer sink into the acceptance of this (of her) end with this situation.

A baby!! Her Baby!! Suzaku’s Baby!!!

~~She couldn’t follow her initial plan.~~

Right?

This night had been fantastic, even if she had no much memories of it (she had really drank too much). Also she was really as much at fault than him. Because she didn’t say anything when he proposed to take her in their room. Really nothing. She just laughed and called him an adorable dumb knight. He must have drank a lot for that!! And she must have too for agreeing with him.

~~Why did she remember it so well when she had drank a lot herself?~~

Well she doesn’t really remember anything after he said this stupidities about alcohol and protection. But she mostly had memories of the terrible hangover she had the next day. The young Japanese boy had been in a worse state, entrenched under the blanket like a hibernating animal who was allergic to light.

~~(He was cute with his crumpled face and his grimace when he drank his cafe)~~

~~(Also CC’s remarks about their good night together)~~

Besides, it had not been only one time. Actually it was the second time who was very clear in her mind: Suzaku had felt guilty to have taken her first (maybe only) time in such a no-romantic way, and then he had offered to do it again to have a better memory of it (if it was going to be their only one time), one evening where she felt depressed.

In fact, they both felt depressed. It had been very tender, and they cuddled for a long time, comforting each other after this second time, speaking of their childhood or their seven years away from each other.

But they had little to talk about.

Maybe she should have told him some truths, because that would surely make her life easier now. ”

«We’re both guilty but still…I’m the one who is in this situation.»

She wanted to convince herself, for not blaming him, even if a part of her was ranting about his responsibility. And that this part of her was cursing Suzaku to make her change her plans. But she had probably some hormonals problems right now, and so she was no longer really rational.

“Dammit Suzaku. Maybe you did it on purpose, hoping that I would get pregnant! To force me to change my plans!”

She still doubted it. Even if part of her would be happy if he was indeed trying to stop her from dying, even with this kind of weird solution (but she doubted that he planned something like that). But still, it was she who would suffer for several weeks (months).

~~(Ho she was going to make him pay! Seriously! The future dad was going to be drowning in demands~~!)

And right now, she had only one single thought. “He better have to take it well.”

She was really going to make him suffer, like all the other futurs dads! She had the right since he had nothing to do now, unlike her.

~~Except to be have his hand crushed while being insulted by a very angry and suffering future mum.~~

~~What? She was going to suffer when the time came for the baby to come out, so she would have the right to let off steam on the other responsible? Huh?~~

Well time to train (again).

«Suzaku…»

Ok it was a start.

A beginning.

But it was not enough at all.

Only three words, but it so hard to say!!

And since it was not very easy to say to Arthur who was a cat and who couldn’t undersdant, it was going to be even more difficult to say it to Suzaku!

«I…»

But what if he got angry?What if he didn’t want this child and tell her that he didn’t care? What if he didn't want to cancel the requiem? What if he told her that she should get rid of it? What if he told her that they would do the requiem after the birth and that Nunnally would take care of the baby and that he would protect him as Zero.

Did it change anything?

For her?

~~YES!!~~

~~EVERYTHING!!~~

Leaving Nunnally and Suzaku was already super hard but a baby? HER Baby? She couldn’t!! She couldn’t do it!!

«… Am…»

Fine, still a last word to say!! The most important word!!

….I ~~t was easy in her mind~~!!

Why she has so hurt at the idea that he didn’t care? That he still wanted to do the Requiem and kill her? And she refused to…she wanted to have a least a good thing. But she didn’t want to leave this good thing. If it was a sign not to die?

She could do a good thing, right? Only one. Maybe it was the real reason to her fear: She didn’t know how he was going to react. She was afraid of the anger, the hate, the reject!! She feared that he would tell her that he didn’t want this baby.

That it changed nothing.

~~Fine.~~

~~She was only at the beginning of he pregnancy~~ …

… ~~and was already super too much emotional~~.

«… Pregnant.»

Finally

She said THE WORD!!.

Maybe she should tell him that he’s the dad? No, it was totally obvious. She didn’t need to give such a precision. Knowing him and his attitude, he prefectly knew that he was the only one, that no one else had been near her. Except CC. But CC wasn’t a man. But knowing Suzaku, she needed to be precise.

She calmed herself, and looked at Arthur who looked back at her. She took a deep beath, and said the full sentence in one time : «Suzaku I’m pregnant. With YOUR child!»

_ Finally!  _ _ She managed to tell it. _

_ Victory! _

She turned around, ready to go to HIS meeting and shout these words in his face and be rid of this admission. . But also… He was unpredictable. ~~So maybe she should say it more gently, right?~~

Except that, in fact, she wouldn’t need to tell him, _ **because he was here!!**_

A tray of tea was in his hands, that he had brought her like a gentleman. ~~Apparently he had noticed that coffee was disgusting her, these days~~. His eyes were wide, his mouth open wide. As if he couldn’t speak or register the new that he just heard. Because he had obviously heard everything.

Well at least she didn’t need to search for him to tell him and she didn’t need to prepare him either. “Suzaku?” she tried, surprised by his immobility and his silence. “Are you alright?”

The Chevalier of Zero fainted, shocked by the news. Miraculously the tray of tea did not smash on the ground. The teapot and the cup remained intact and not a drop of tea stained the soft and white carpet.

_ (Whoa) _

_ (A truth miracle) _

«…. Does that mean he took it well?» she wondered, approaching the unconscious young man. Arthur looked at her, then jumped to the floor and stood near of his other master, before bitting his fingers.

Taking her phone, Leloucia called Sayoko. The kind ninja women would be less inclined to kill the futur dad.

Jeremiah…needed preparations before learning the truth!! Really!! She wasn’t not impatient to tell him, knowing how much overprotective he was!!

It would be better for her. And for the baby too. ~~She didn’t want his baby to be half-orphan before his birth!~~!

_ And she should call CC too. _

_ She needed advice. _

_ From someone with experiences of life. _


	2. C.C: Royal Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C is a troll.  
> Suzaku tries to stay calm (TRIES)

**Tuesday. 7:00 a.m.**  
**Leloucia - Green Witch**

* * *

**Leloucia:** CC?

 **Green Witch:** What?

 **Leloucia:** I have a problem.

 **Green Witch:** You have a lot of problems girl. 👎🏻

 **Leloucia:** Suzaku has fainted in my room.

 **Green Witch:** What do you want me to do? Slap his face until he wakes up? You can do it on your own! 😁

 **Leloucia:** Well, he heard something.

 **Leloucia:** He came in my room with tea, while I was training to say something to him.

 **Green Witch:** What a good boy. >:3

 **Leloucia:** You don’t want to know what I said?

 **Green Witch:** He’s such sensitive , you told him you loved him? 

**Leloucia:** No.

 **Green Witch:** You should have. Because it’s obvious. >o>

 **Green Witch:** So what did you say? That you don’t want to do the Requiem anymore? \^o^/

 **Leloucia:** Not really.

 **Leloucia:** Well…Do you remember this party that the three of us had one month ago, before I became empress?

 **Green Witch:** Yeah, I remember. 🎉🎉🎉

 **Green Witch:** I remember your dear knight taking you in his arms, as if you were a young bride

 **Green Witch:** Saying that “ **we drank so much alcohol that we don’t need protection”** with an idiotic smile. 😅

 **Leloucia:** Oh my god! 🤦

 **Leloucia:** He said THAT in front of you?

 **Green Witch:** You were so drunk that either I didn’t exist for you anymore, or both of you forgot about me. 😂

 **Green Witch:** I have filmed the whole scene.

 **Green Witch:** You hadn’t been very careful, kids =)

 **Leloucia:** Well about that….

 **Leloucia:** I have been sick for days.

 **Green Witch:** Ho?

 **Leloucia:** I can’t bear the smell of coffee anymore.

 **Leloucia:** I threw up every morning.

 **Green Witch:** You’re pregnant, right? 🎉🎉🎉

 **Leloucia:** What?

 **Leloucia:** How did you guess that?

 **Green Witch:** 1) you just admitted it.

 **Green Witch:** 2) you described all the signs

 **Green Witch:** 3) I have lived for centuries, I know about it.

 **Green Witch:** 4) You mother had the same symptoms/felt the same by the way. Do you want to know more?

 **Green Witch:** 5) Where did you find the pregnancy test?

 **Leloucia:** 1) Right.

 **Leloucia:** 2) Well I knew the signs too, but I had some doubts. I hoped to be wrong.

 **Leloucia:** 3) Perfect. Can you be my midwife then? I’ll pay you with pizzas!

 **Leloucia:** 4) No I don’t want to know. -_-'

 **Leloucia:** 5) I asked Sayoko. She doesn’t ask questions.

 **Green Witch:** You already pay me with pizzas.

 **Green Witch:** But fine.

 **Green Witch:** I don’t think that Llyod can help you. ( -o-" )

 **Green Witch;** And I don’t think that you want to use your power on a doctor just for order him not tell that to anyone?

 **Leloucia:** Yeah, Suzaku would be pissed. I promised to do it only if it’s absolutely necessary. -_-'

 **Green Witch:** So your beloved knight has fainted? Unconscious on the cold floor? =)

 **Leloucia:** Sayoko came and helped me to lay him down on my bed, and now I’m waiting for him to wake up.

 **Leloucia:** I don’t know what I’ll say to him when he will wake up

 **Green Witch:** Well tell him that it’s the baby and you, or nothing.

 **Green Witch:** You, him and your baby. All three together. Or the Requiem and him alone all the rest of his life, knowing what he has missed.

 **Green Witch:** He’ll have to choose.

 **Green Witch:** Knowing him, he will assume his responsabilities! He has too much honor to forcing you to get rid of the baby, or to let you the both of you die.

 **Green Witch:** Between Fatherhood and Masochism, I think I know his choice. ♪♪♪

 **Green Witch:** This boy is so predictable. (/_ _)/

 **Leloucia:** Rude. (but true)

 **Green Witch:** Hey! I thought that you wanted that too. Personally, if I was pregnant, I woulnd’t want to die.

 **Green Witch:** And I know you. And I begin to know your beloved Suzaku =)

 **Leloucia:** You know me too well (It’s not my beloved Suzaku)

 **Green Witch:** Fortunately, you just took the throne and you haven’t done anything irreparable yet

 **Green Witch:** Imagine if you discovered your pregnancy after crossing the limit of no return ?!

 **Leloucia:** So I would like you to come. Now. Please.

 **Green Witch:** Let him wake up alone..

 **Leloucia:** No, it’s just that I would like you to be some sort of witness, to tell him that he is half responsible.

 **Green Witch:** Kids, I’m too old for give you The Talk! 😉

 **Green Witch:** And I want to eat my pizza!!

 **Leloucia** I do not need it. ( ~~can I call you grandma then~~?)

 **Green Witch:** Yes! It’s actually a bit late for that (No è_é)

* * *

****Tuesday. 11:00 a.m.**  
**Green Witch - Suzaku** **

* * *

**Green Witch:** Immortal Pizza Eater to Masochist Knight, do you receive me?

 **Suzaku:** OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD +O+

 **Green Witch:** You receive me \^o^/

 **Suzaku:** HOW DID SUCH A THING HAPPEN?

 **Green Witch:** Sorry to break your dreams/illusions but alcohol can’t be used as a contraceptive! 😂

 **Suzaku:** Arg!! I WAS DRUNK !!

 **Suzaku:** Erase this video!

 **Green Witch:** Humm

 **Green Witch** Nope 😆

 **Suzaku:** What must I do now?

 **Green Witch;** Assume? Because I’m telling you that Jeremiah can kill you if he wants to, thanks to his geass canceller. 😂

 **Green Witch:** He was not really happy with the idea of the requiem but what about this?

 **Green Witch:** If you refuse to assume, he will twist your neck to avenge the honor of his empress.

 **Green Witch:** He’s a little overprotective and kinda a sort of doting father with her!

 **Suzaku:** Oh my god OO

 **Suzaku:** Sayoko will tell him OOo!! She is telling him right now!!

 **Green Witch:** Rest in peace 😉

 **Suzaku:** What I should do? CC!! Help me!! Help me with your experience!

 **Green Witch:** You killed Nunnally at Tokyo, remember? 😠

 **Green Witch:** So deal with your actions!!

 **Suzaku:** It’s her geass who forced me to do it. 

**Green Witch:** It was her geass who made you install this weapon of destruction on your Lancelot? 😠

 **Suzaku:** No?

 **Green Witch :** So don’t blame her if you fired the damn missile. If you hadn’t installed it on your robot, your order of living would have found another solution. >_>

 **Suzaku:** Arg!! ToT

 **Green Witch:** So try to make her forgive you, boy, and good luck for that! But whatever...the main concern now is the baby.

 **Green Witch:** You’re on thin ice young man! (-_-+)

 **Green Witch:** So take responsibility for your baby.

 **Green Witch:** Be ~~a nice husband and~~ a gentle daddy =)

 **Suzaku:** Wasn’t my life complicated enough like that? ToT

 **Green Witch:** Poor little one. It’s not you who’s going to have all these months of pregnancy. (-_-)

 **Green Witch:** But good luck XD (because you'll suffer in some ways XD)

 **Suzaku:** What do you mean CC, (OoO")

* * *

****Tuesday. 4:00 p.m.**  
**Leloucia - Suzaku** **

* * *

**Leloucia:** You better not jump off the roof Su-Za-Ku!!

 **Suzaku:** 1) I’m not going. 2) your damn order won’t let me.

 **Leloucia:** Stop acting as a kid! I need you to be calm.

 **Suzaku:** HOW CAN YOU STAY SO CALM?

 **Leloucia** You’re stressing enough for two. Also Sayoko told me that it was bad for the baby.

 **Suzaku:** Gnnn!! It's a nightmare. A good nightmare I think. I don't know how feel.

 **Leloucia:** Now you"ll be a good knight and come back in my room!

 **Leloucia:** And we’ll drink a tea, just the two of us, and we’ll speak about what we’re going to do. Okay?

 **Leloucia:** We’ll speak as adults, without lies!

 **Suzaku:** As long as Jeremiah is looking for me, I’m not going down.

 **Leloucia:** He knows you’re on the roof.

 **Suzaku:** …OH MY GOD OoO

 **Leloucia:** You don’t believe in god. -_-

 **Suzaku:** …Since we have been in the world of C, I changed my mind. ^^"

 **Leloucia:** Anyway!

 **Leloucia:** He’s giving you one full month ( ~~Jeremiah, not God~~ )

 **Suzaku:** Before doing what?

 **Leloucia:** Before a duel to death for my honor.

 **Leloucia:** Please don’t test Jeremiah.

 **Leloucia:** I don’t want our baby to be half-orphan before the middle of my pregnancy! =( ( ~~also i don't want you to die because you are important for me~~ )

 **Suzaku:** And how can I please him? About your honor?

 **Leloucia:** If I told you, you’d rather jump off the roof. I think.

 **Suzaku:** Well, It can’t be worse than death, can it? Tell me!!

 **Leloucia:** Not as long that you're on the roof.


	3. Keep cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone fall into this happy madness!! (And Suzaku begins to use emojis because of C.C)  
> Leloucia is pregnant and begins to ask a lot.  
> Good luck, futur daddy =)

**Thursday. 10.00 a.v**

**Suzaku -Robots Man**

* * *

**Suzaku:** Llyod, I need help!

 **Suzak** u: Well, it’s the empress who wants something and I’m passing on the message but whatever.

 **Robots Man** : What? She wants to raise my salary =)?

 **Suzaku:** No.

 **Robots Man** : (é_è) I'm sad Suzaku!

 **Suzaku** : Also, can’t you have a more serious pseudo than that?

 **Robots Man** : It’s MY pseudo! I CAN change it IF I WANT!! IT’S MINE!!

 **Robots Man** : ( ~~Also it’s not like someone else is going to see it righ~~ t?)

 **Suzaku** : It’s not serious!!

 **Suzaku:** You look like you’re a geek locked up in his house.

 **Robots Man** : Well, maybe _I am_ a geek??! (ROBOTS!) 🤖v🤖

 **Suzaku** : Please change.

 **Robots Man:** Ok -_- You are not funny anymore, Suzu 😠

[…]

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** Done >:3

 **Suzaku** : I think I loved your former pseudo better, LIyod. (-_-“)

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** Too bad =) Because I’m keeping this one!

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** (I will not change it anymore =P).

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** (E ~~xcept if our dear queen gives me a lot of money~~ =P)

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** So what do you want to tell me young man?

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** I received a small bonus? Enough money to improve my dear and precious Lancelot? 💰 She always said that my precious robot isn’t safe enough for you. 🤖

 **Suzaku:** The empress needs something, and she can’t ask to someone else, or everyone will know. Also, I don’t want her to abuse her power for that.

 **Suzaku** : It was one of the conditions for me to work on this plan with her.

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** And what is it? A machine, I suppose?

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** I can make anything as long as it’s a machine! Anything! 🤖 🤖 🤖

 **Suzaku:** A machine for obstetric ultrasonography.

 **Suzaku:** The Womb. For exemple. 

**Suzaku:** I don’t think I need to explain why?

 **All Puddings Are Mine:** dxjdh-454vhdyh

 **Suzaku:** Llyod?

* * *

**[Bip Bip Bip]**

* * *

**Thursday 10.30 a.m**

**Cécile- Suzaku**

* * *

**Cecile:** : Suzaku, what did you say to Lloyd? He fainted and fell from his chair.

 **Cecile:** Congratulation for traumatising him, by the way! It’s the first time I saw him reacting this way!

 **Suzaku:** Did I shock him so much? I did not expect that.

 **Suzaku:** I thought that he was going to laugh and make fun of me.

 **Cecile:** What did you tell him?

 **Suzaku:** Well, we need of a machine to produce images to examinate the inside of the body. ~~obstetric ultrasonography~~ ) It’s for the Empress. 

**Suzaku:** To see… a certain part of the body. Like the womb. Do I need to explain?

 **Cecile:** Ho. I see.

 **Suzaku:** ( ~~pleaseI don’t need lessons of morality, it’s too late for that~~ )

S **uzaku:** ( ~~Jeremiah is probably planning my death in a duel, and Sayoko sent me a lot of threats. Not to mention Leloucia isn’t in the mood at all because of C.C)~~

 **Cecile:** I guess I have to congratulate you? Even if I find that you are both too young ~~(and traumatised~~ ) to be parents. >_>

 **Cecile:** ( ~~But I’m relieved it’s not as bad as I thought after have seen LIoyd fainting~~ )

 **Suzaku** : How do you know it’s me? OoO We kept our relationship a secret!

 **Cecile:** Seriously Suzaku? Who else would it be ^^ “

 **Cecile:** And really? A secret? We have known from the start that you have feelings for her.

 **Suzaku:** Fine, okay!! Yes it’s me.

 **Suzaku:** ~~(I will never drink again)~~

 **Suzaku:** ( ~~NEVER)~~

 **Cecile:** Well, congratulations young man (-_-💢)

 **Cecile** : So why LIyod?

 **Suzaku** : Because, if we ask someone else, the rumors will spread, which would be a problem.

 **Cecile:** Suzaku! A pregnancy will be impossible to hide after a couple of months!

 **Suzaku:** I would prefer the situation to be known as late as possible.

 **Suzaku:** ( ~~It’s true that it’s impossible to hide~~ )

 **Cecile:** Which will cause some concerns. For her!

 **Suzaku** : Ho? Oo

 **Cecile:** When the previous emperor had a pregnant wife, it was no problem. Or when it was one of his favorites/lovers. He has had a lot of women in his life. (and a lot of kids)

 **Cecile:** because there were many of them, and they had only limited powers! Unlike their children.

 **Cecile:** But a pregnant empress who’s not married and doesn’t have a lover?

 **Cecile:** It will be to be a scandal. ^^"

 **Suzaku** : It is not logical!! Not at a!! It's okay when it's a man but if it's a woman, it's wrong? OO

 **Cecile:** Indeed. That says a lot about Britannia, huh? One more thing she will change, I hope.

 **Cecile:** In short, having a child out of wedlock or without being in a relationship with a (official) lover? It will be a problem. You can guess why and how.

 **Suzaku:** Ha….O_O"

 **Suzaku:** Is it what Jeremiah meant when he ordered me to take responsibility toward the empress?

 **Cecile:** Yes. He must have ordered you to marry her. Because he knows what problems it will cause for her and also for the baby. ^^"

 **Suzaku:** Yeah he gave me a deadline for take a decision. ( ~~I'll not tell you what he promised to do to me, you would do nightmares~~ )

 **Cecile** : Knowing him, you better not take the wrong decision then! 

**Cecile:** Jeremiah can be terrifying when he wants.

 **Cecile:** You don’t want your child to be fatherless at his birth right?

 **Suzaku** : ToT NO!

* * *

**Saturday 02.00 a.m**

**Leloucia - Suzaku**

* * *

**Leloucia:** Suzaku

**Leloucia: _SUZAKU è_é_**

**Suzaku** : What?

 **Suzaku:** Do you know what time it is?

 **Leloucia:** 2:00 a.m. I’m aware.

 **Leloucia:** I’ve been refraining myself to call you since **an hour,** Suzaku.

 **Leloucia:** BUT I CAN’T WAIT ANYMORE!

 **Suzaku:** Is there a problem?

 **Leloucia:** I need to eat ramen noodles. 🍜

 **Suzaku:** What?

 **Leloucia:** I NEED IT SUZAKU!!

 **Leloucia:** _NOW!_

 **Suzaku:** Why don’t you ask Sayoko?

 **Suzaku:** She is always happy to cook for you ( ~~like Jeremiah~~ ).

 **Suzaku:** And they both keep saying that you don’t eat enough with your health and your pregnancy.

 **Suzaku:** Also, it seems you want to eat a lot of japenese meals recenlty right?

 **Leloucia:** : Yes, probably because you’re the daddy and also because I love it.

 **Leloucia:** Also Sayoko sleeps!

 **Leloucia:** And Iike I said, you ARE the future dad

 **Leloucia:** And finally, I NEED YOU TO BE THE ONE TO COOK IT!! YOU!! AND NOBODY ELSE!!

 **Suzaku** : ok fine! ( ~~I find you a little scary these last days~~ ).

 **Suzaku** : Nothing else?

 **Leloucia:** Tea and strawberries! Please!

 **Suzaku** : Nice! I would have yelled in frustration if it was not strawberry season !!🍓

 **Suzaku** :I couldn’t see myself taking the Lancelot in the middle of the night to fly away in another country to buy strawberries. 🍓

 **Suzaku :** Llyod would have laughed at me for weeks. (well he already did, even more recently, but I’m sure that he can be worse)

 **Leloucia:** This idea is adorably fun. 

**Suzaku** : Well, I’m happy to entertain you. (-_-”)

 **Leloucia** : You will stay on the bed next to me while I eat. Whether you sleep or not I don’t care as long as you’re there.

 **Leloucia:** The Baby needs ( ~~I need~~ ) your presence.

 **Suzaku:** Fried noodles, strawberries, tea and hugs?

 **Suzaku** : You are demanding tonight! ^^"

 **Leloucia:** N-O-W

 **Suzaku:** okay okay. I’ll do it. 👨‍🍳

 **Suzaku:** Give me 40 minutes. Cooking takes some time. 

* * *

**Saturday. 2:20 am**

**Green Witch- Suzaku**

* * *

**Green Witch** : So her nighttime cravings have started? 😅

 **Suzaku:** Shut up C.C , I'm trying to cook!

 **Green Witch:** Make me a pizza! Now! 🍕🍕🍕

 **Suzaku** : Just order it! Leloucia gave you an special card!

 **Green Witch:** ( ~~we can't order at this time, it's nighttime, it's closed. I doubt that they would deliver at the palace at this hour~~!)

 **Grenn Witch:** Also, hurry up, SHE is impatient! 😂😆

 **Green Witch:** By the way, be ready! Because It's only the beginning. It will be worse! SOON! 😆😂

 **Suzaku:** Thank you for your support -_-

 **Green Witch:** So make me some popcorn! 😁

 **Suzaku** : No -_-


	4. Orange Dad is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Dad is here and you better to FEAR him!!

**Tuesday. 10:00 a.m.**

**Orange’s Cyborg- Suzaku**

* * *

**Orange’s Cyborg:** So have you taken your decision, young man?

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** My patience has reached its limit, and the time given to take your decision will soon come to its end.

 **Suzaku:** This nickname does not help me staying serious.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Miss Anya, whom I have captured during our last mission, choosed it for me. Because I tried to find something to make our empress laugh.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** It would be awfully rude to dismiss that when she finally seems to be making decisions for herself.

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : I am a gentleman. I will encourage her to become independent and to make her own choices!

 **Suzaku: Okay.** You are right. It can only be good for her well-being. 🤔

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : Don’t try to change the subject **. 😒**

**Suzaku: You think it’s easy?**

**Suzaku:** I HAVE EVEN NOT THE LEGAL AGE TO DRINK ALCOHOL!!! TT

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Is it not because of alcohol that you are in this situation?

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : I’m still not happy with you about it, whether it’s you or the Empress. If I had been there … you would all have been sent to your rooms.

 **Suzaku:** Leloucia is just as guilty as me and C.C too !!

 **Suzaku:** (And I would have liked to see you try to send your princess to her room).

 **Suzaku:** Whatever, it’s because we were both depressed.

 **Suzaku:** We wanted to have some peace, and have some courage for the future. é_è

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : alcohol is not the solution. especially for teenagers!

 **Suzaku:** : The last days weren’t easy, you know. It wasn’t easy for us, for me and for her.

 **Suzaku:** She just learned that her whole life was a LIE!! And she just imagined the Zero Requiem. It wasn’t so easy.

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : to plan her own death? yeah it’s kinda worrying.

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : You should have spoken to her about it, and you should have tried to change her mind, and this plan.

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : (planning her own death after making sure that the whole world hated her, all that for mondial peace? She needed some help, boy)

 **Suzaku:** I was too angry é_è

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** You don’t plead your cause here, young man. You make it worse! It’s a good thing that you changed this ” zero requiem" plan.

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : I’ll say it again but stop trying to change the subject 😒 (you’re not going to get away with this, I’m not going to forget)

 **Suzaku:** But I’m not changing the subject, I’m just pointing out the fact that I’m too young to … do that.

 **Suzaku:** And she is always anxious and tired! I don’t know how speak with her about it!

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Yet you were not too young to have a weapon of mass destruction on your knightmare.

 **Suzaku:** Well It’s true =(

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** To be called the WHITE REAPER.

 **Suzaku:** please stop TT

 **Orange’s Cyborg** :Or to be a knight of the rounds, or the personal knight of the empress. Not too young to kill, or for trying to become Knight of One, but TOO YOUNG to being a dad?

 **Suzaku:** But a baby is so little, so fragile TT

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** And wasn’t she too young for the Zero Requiem? Wasn’t she too young to die, when she wasn’t even 20. It didn’t really seem to bother you, didn’t it?

 **Suzaku:** : IT BOTHERED ME!! T_T

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** So don’t be a hypocrite. You can easily be seen as emancipated, and she can too. So don’t run away from YOUR responsibilities! She doesn’t and it’s more hard for her!!

 **Suzaku:** é_è

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** It’s YOUR child! Assume and marry her for her honor. Only thanks to this, the child will not be seen as a bastard metisse child and nothing more.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** (If you find her anxious and tired now, wait and see what it will be in a few months!)

 **Suzaku:** What about her then? Isn’t she too young? To be a parent?

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** But it is in her nature to already love this little one. It is not up to us to choose for her. And don’t say you don’t want this child. (I see you smiling like an idiot several times)

 **Suzaku:** Do you think that it’s easy? After all happened between her and me? And all the secrets that she did want (and still don’t want) to share with me?

 **Suzaku:** I want her to be honest with me, since weeks (months). Before we start this new life together!

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Hum. That’s fair! You should speak heart to heart with her.

 **Suzaku:** : I’ve already tried.

 **Orange’s Cybor** g: peacefully? Nicely?

 **Suzaku:** no?

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** -_- and you wonder why she can't be honest? 

**Suzaku:** She never told me the truth about Euphy. I know she’s lying to me about it!

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Hum Do you know about the evolution of Gess?

 **Suzaku:** : Is it why she has the geass in both eyes now?

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Yes. I don’t think that V.V had told eveything to you.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** He has not explain everything to you and he has deliberately omitted a lot of details.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** To make you more angry.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** To manipulate you and push you to kill the princess Leloucia or hurt her a lot.

 **Suzaku:** what do you mean?

 **Orange’s Cyborg** : I think that you’ll be happy. Because you’ll finally have this truth that you want so much about the princess Euphemia.

 **Suzaku:** YOU KNOW?

 **Orange’s Cyborg;** She told me. It’s a shame that my geass canceller and I weren’t here this day. It could have saved the princess Euphemia from my emperess’s tragic mistake.

 **Suzaku:** What? Explain please!!

* * *

**Tuesday. 11:00 a.m**

**Suzaku - Leloucia**

* * *

**Suzaku:** You lied to me è_é

 **Leloucia:** Hello Suzaku, I’m fine, thanks to ask.

 **Leloucia:** And you, how are you?

 **Leloucia:** (￣m￣+) What a rude Boy you are!!

 **Suzaku:** Hello. I’m fine, thanks.

 **Suzaku:** But that’s not the point. I don’t care if you are in a bad or a good mood. I need to speak with you!! Now!! 

**Suzaku:** I need to speak with you!! Now!!

 **Leloucia:** Finne what is it?

 **Suzaku:** About Euphy. The truth about her!

 **Suzaku:** I wanted so much to know what were really happened this day.

 **Suzaku:** You lied to me a lot about it, why? 

**Leloucia:** I told you. I had my reasons!

 **Suzaku:** But… you didn’t do it in purpose to make her kill “all the Japeneses”, right? It was a accident!!

 **Leloucia:** Jeremiah told you, right?

 **Suzaku:** Yes!

 **Leloucia** He probably didn’t want you to stay angry with me in this situation. I must say, I’m impressed that you needed help to know the truth from somone else!

 **Suzaku:** What?

 **Leloucia:** I must say too, that I’m both impressed and a little hurt.

 **Leloucia:** You really thought that I would have volontary brainwashed my sister to force her to kill “all the japeneses”, people that I swore to freed? Before killing her.

 **Leloucia:** Only for boost my rebellion?

 **Suzaku:** But…

 **Leloucia:** And then, you believed a total and weird stranger.

 **Leloucia:** And then, you sold me for a promotion.

 **Leloucia:** And then you were angry that I didn’t told you the truth? When you had never really asked me, or when you have had no doubt about what V.V had told you.

 **Leloucia:** Thank you Suzaku. I thought that you knew me better than that!

 **Suzaku** : You didn’t told me anything! You lied to me again and again! You did everything for make me hate you!! 😡

 **Leloucia:** You were in grief, you wouldn’t have believed me.

 **Suzaku:** You didn’t even TRY!!

 **Leloucia:** Fair, I didn’t. But Nunnally was in danger. I was ANXIOUS and i was ALSO in grief.

 **Leloucia:** Because, you know, I killed my sister Euphy, whom I loved.

 **Leloucia:** When I never wanted to do it. You weren’t the only one to suffer you know?

 **Suzaku** Do you have a single idea of what I feel, right now?

 **Leloucia:** Yeah, a little idea. Sorry about it. But I guess that it was easier to be angry and believe a stranger.

 **Leloucia:** If I had told you the truth, you just would have be angrier and accused me to lie!!

 **Suzaku** : No, it’s not that! you are wrong! I was in grief and angry, right, but…

 **Leloucia:** The stranger in question being the guy who killed my mother, and having planned with my father this idea of killing God and turning the world into a living hell.

 **Leloucia:** And having used his own power in a worse ways than me!!

 **Suzaku:** OKAY I MESSED UP!! I GET IT!! IT WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU TOLD ME THE TRUTH!!

**Leloucia: -_-**

**Suzaku** : OR IF I HADN’T NOT BELIEVED YOUR CRAZY UNCLE!!

 **Suzaku:** You…I don’t (ToT)

 **Leloucia:** Are you crying? Oo

 **Suzaku:** NO!!

 **Leloucia:** Are you alright?

 **Suzaku:** I don’t know what I feel right now, okay? (é_è)

 **Leloucia:** Then, make you useful. Come in my room whith ice cream. Chocolate, mint and strawberry please. Enough to eat together!!

 **Suzaku:** Fine TT

* * *

**Tuesday. 02H00 p.m**

**Orange’s Cyborg- Suzaku**

* * *

**Orange’s Cyborg:** So, we are going to speak again about what I want young man. Now that you have eaten a lot of ice cream with our empress.

 **Suzaku:** It was just a bit of ice cream!! ( ~~And SHE is the one who wanted me to eat with her)~~

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Whatever. so when are you going to ask her to marry you? And it’s in your best interest to do it in the rules, not without any romanticism. You better to be romantic!! She deserves it!!

 **Suzaku:** I'll try!!

 **Suzaku** : I don’t even know what kind of ceremony she would like. Britannia fashion would make sense.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** But?

 **Suzaku:** But she loves Japan. She might want to marry like we did my country before the invasion (and like we will do again soon, since she has decided to give us back the independence), as a move of peace

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** Knight of Zero Kururugi.

 **Suzaku** : what?

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** it comes AFTER the proposal, young man. Once she accepts, you will have to decide the date, the menu, the guests and the style. 😒

 **Suzaku:** Fair. So what now?

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** About the wedding rings! today, you are going to decide what do you want.

 **Suzaku:** I think that the wedding ring should be either a silver ring, either a white gold ring.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** I can go and order it for you. I’m taking the measurements from your fingers and I’m going to ask for them discretly. So White gold or Silver?

 **Suzaku:** White Gold

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** With a stone? A little Ruby? Or an amethyst?

 **Suzaku:** No. I think that she would want simplicity.

 **Orange’s Cyborg:** I think it too. Once I’ll have them, I hope you’ll have everything planned out for your proposal! 😒

 **Suzaku:** ToT

* * *

**Thursday. 9:00 a.m.**

**Cécile - Leloucia**

* * *

**Cécile:** Your majesty, the examen is ready. You can come when you want =) It has been 11 weeks, right?

 **Cécile :** It’s time to do the very first check.

 **Leloucia:** Fine, let’s finish it.

**Cecile: _Jeremiah went to get a doctor from the royal family, to analyze the first examen._**

**Cecile:** You may be able to use your geass to make sure he or she doesn’t say anything before it’s publicly announced.

 **Leloucia:** Very well. At 4:00 p.m.

 **Leloucia:** After my meeting this afternoon?

 **Cécile: F** ine for me your highness. >: 3

 **Cecile:** Also do you want Suzaku to come and be at your side? He’s the future father right? 

**Leloucia:** He will be on a mission. Beside, if he were there, he would probably faint from happiness and shock (“_ _)

 **Leloucia:** The poor boy needs to be prepared.

 **Leloucia:** He’ll come next time.

 **Cécile:** 😉


	5. Another New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku.exe has stopped working.

**Thursday 7:00 p.m.**   
**Leloucia -Suzaku**

* * *

**Leloucia:** So, are you ready Suzaku? Tell me you’re sitting on a chair! Just in case if you faint again.

 **Suzaku:** I won’t faint! I’m ready! You won’t have to wake me up again.

 **Suzak** u: (My cheeks remember the last time) ^^“

 **Leloucia:** : Sayoko is strong, right?

 **Suzaku:** Yeah I still can’t believe that your maid is a ninja ^^”

 **Leloucia:** SO!

 **Suzaku** : So?

 **Leloucia:** : So about the obstetric ultrasonography. It’s done. The first one, I mean.

 **Suzaku:** And?

 **Leloucia:** Are you ready?

 **Suzaku** : Yes?!

 **Leloucia:** So Cecile told me I really need to see a doctor now.

 **Leloucia:** Though CC will be my midwife, she won’t be able to help me about it.

 **Suzaku:** Outch, C.C must have taken it BADLY!!!

 **Leloucia:** She eats pizzas and has not spoken to me since the exam.

 **Leloucia:** She’s sulking.

 **Suzaku:** Ha…I thougth that it would be worse than that ^^“

 **Suzaku:** So? I guess that Jeremiah will find a doctor who knows how to keep a secret?

 **Leloucia:** And at worst…

 **Suzaku** : No. you will not use your power.

 **Leloucia:** : …

 **Suzaku** : …

 **Leloucia:** :….

 **Suzaku:** Okay fine but I will decide of the words that you’ll use!!

 **Leloucia:** Fine.

 **Leloucia:** Also Jeremiah asked me to tell you: “I hope that it will be soon, young man” end of citation.

 **Leloucia:** Whatever he means, you better to not pissing him by not doing “it”.

 _Suzaku:_ YES!! IT WILL BE SOON!!! ToT

 **Leloucia:** Fine.

 **Leloucia:** : Anyway, are you ready?

 **Suzaku:** YES!!

 **Leloucia:** Are you really ready?

 **Suzaku:** YES!! YES!! Is it a boy or a girl? I know that it has only been 11 weeks but…

 **Leloucia:** We can’t know if it’s a boy or a girl so soon.

 **Leloucia:** We could know by the third month but we won’t be sure of the gender until the fifth month.

**Suzaku: 💖**

**Suzaku** : But then if it’s just an exam to see if everything is okay…

 **Leloucia:** Yes it is! Everything is okay!

 **Suzaku:** Then why did you tell me to sit on a chair?

 **Leloucia:** Four Words Suzaku.

 **Suzaku** : What?

 **Leloucia:** We

 **Leloucia:** Will

 **Leloucia:** : Have

 **Leloucia:** Twins!

 **Suzaku:** OoO!!!

 **Leloucia:** Twins at my first pregnancy?

 **Leloucia:** At my age? With my health?

 **Leloucia** : (since all you tell me is that I’m too thin and that it’s not healthy)

 **Leloucia:** Unbelievable!!

 **Leloucia:** : Cecile couldn’t believe it!

 **Leloucia:** …IT IS YOUR FAULT!!

 **Leloucia:** Not only YOU put me pregnant and now I learned I’m expecting twins?

 **Leloucia** : JERK!!

**Leloucia: …**

**Leloucia:** Suzaku?

 **Leloucia:** ho my god you fainted AGAIN?

 **Leloucia:** Fantastic.

* * *

**Thursday 7:30 p.m.**   
**Leloucia -Green Witch**

* * *

**Leloucia:** CC?

 **Green Witch:** NOPE!!

 **Leloucia:** I need you help!!!

 **Green Witch:** : My archaic methods will be useless to you (-_-+)

 **Leloucia:** It was Cécile and not I who said that.

 **Green Witch:** Tsss Still nope!!

 **Leloucia** : I remind you that I asked you to be my midwife.

 **Green Witch:** Tss. STILL NOPE!!!

 **Leloucia:** Pizzas? ~~Made by the royal cook? With ingredients choosen by you?~~

 **Green Witch:** Pizzas! 👍🏻

 **Green Witch:** So best friend, what do you want? ^_^

 **Leloucia** I told Suzaku. That we going to have twins!

 **Green Witch:** He fainted again? 😆

 **Leloucia:** Yes!

 **Green Witch** : I can help you ~~but I want a second Cheese-kun~~!!

 **Leloucia** Fine!! A second plushie for you!! I have money so it’s not a problem.

 **Leloucia** : In the meantime, come and help me to wake him up!!

 **Leloucia** : Well you also need to help me to find him, before all.

 **Green Witch** I think I know where he is =)

 **Leloucia** : please tell me that it’s NOT the roof.

* * *

**Thursday 7:50 p.m.**

**Leloucia -Sayoko**

* * *

**Leloucia:** Sayoko?

 **Sayoko:** : yes empress Leloucia?

 **Leloucia:** I have some wishes for dinner tonight.

 **Leloucia:** I will eat with Suzaku. And I would like it to be a bit festive!

 **Sayoko:** I will prepare what you want!

 **Sayoko:** You must eat enough .

 **Leloucia:** Japenese meals!! But no fish tonight! please!

 **Sayoko:** Suzaku is right, you have a passion for Japanese cuisine. (since days, it hasn’t stopped: Curry, Yakitori, Onigiri, Udon, Ramen …).

 **Sayoko:** Besides, we are both (or all three, counting Jeremiah) happy that you finally eat normally with your condition. =)

 **Leloucia:** I remember what you were preparing for Nunnally and I, for years. It was always delicious.

 **Leloucia:** But right now I never want to eat the same thing too many times in a row.

 **Leloucia:** Sorry if I ask you too much recently.

 **Sayoko:** You are just so good at cooking, and I would always loved to spoil you.

 **Sayoko:** And don’t worry!! Your cravings are not a problem. It's only natural =)

 **Sayoko:** Otherwise what do you want to drink? And would you like a dessert?

 **Leloucia:** I would like tea and water. And for the dessert?

 **Leloucia:** Hmm … what you want !! Whatever!

 **Leloucia:** As long as I have my daily dose of sugar, I’ll be happy!

 **Sayoko:** Very well,

 **Sayoko:** I will prepare a large dose!

 **Sayoko:** it could prevent poor Suzaku from getting up in the middle of the night to cook ^^“

 **Leloucia:** He fainted again when he learned about our twins, the poor boy.

 **Sayoko:** Poor little one! He’s so sensitive (ノ_ _)ノ

* * *

**Friday 03:00 a.m**   
**Leloucia -Suzaku**

* * *

**Leloucia:** Suzaku?

 **Leloucia:** You are really a heavy sleeper!! Especially lately!

 **Leloucia:** Normally I would not mind, and I would encourage it!!

 **Leloucia:** But right now? It bothers me a lot!

 **Leloucia:** : I think you should sleep in my room.

 **Leloucia:** it would be easier for me to wake you up.

 **Leloucia:** SUZAKU!

 **Leloucia:** Okay, I’m going to ring your phone. Until you woke up è_é

**[BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP]**

**Suzaku:** Urg. It’s so early Xox?!

 **Leloucia:** FINALLY!! It took 10 minutes!!

 **Leloucia:** I think I’m really going to order you to sleep in my room.

 **Suzaku:** It might simplify things, indeed.

 **Suzaku:** So what do you want?

 **Leloucia:** Hot Chocolate!

 **Suzaku:** Nothing else?

 **Leloucia:** Yes!

 **Suzaku:** : I’m going to ask that a small room on our floor be transformed into a mini-kitchen.

 **Suzaku:** It would be easier for your nighttime cravings!!

 **Leloucia** : My poor little knight!! I’m asking so much, right?

 **Suzaku:** : Anything for you =)

* * *

**Friday 09:00 a.m**

**Green Witch - Leloucia**

* * *

**Green Witch:** Why are you acting as if you didn’t know what Jeremiah has asked Suzaku to do?

 **Leloucia:** Because it’s fun!!

 **Leloucia:** I mean, I could tell Suzaku "Yes” like that, in a very very easy way.

 **Green Witch** : But?

 **Leloucia:** But he’s so adorable when he panicks!!

 **Green Witch** : XD


	6. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few Days for a proposal

**Friday 9:00 a.m**   
**Green Witch - Leloucia**

* * *

**Green Witch:** say, are you going to make him go crazy for a long time, this poor little one?

 **Leloucia:** what?

 **Green Witch:** Suzaku

 **Leloucia** : what Suzaku?

 **Green Witch:** You know exactly what Jeremiah is asking him, don’t you?

 **Leloucia:** yes!! ask me to marry him.

 **Green Witch:** And yet? you still let him panic under the threats of (y)our Orange Dad

 **Leloucia:** Yes

 **Green Witch:** you have fun, right?

 **Leloucia:** Exactly.

 **Green** Witch: You sadist XD

 **Leloucia :** He’s so cute when he panics!

 **Green Witch** : I have a lot of blackmail material video now, are you aware of that?

 **Leloucia :** It relaxes me to laugh at him

 **Leloucia :** He is so adorable with this panicked face.

* * *

**Friday 10:00 a.m**   
**Suzaku - Orange Dad**

* * *

**Orange Dad:** so…

 **Suzaku:** new pseudo?

 **Orange Dad:** Anya liked it. 

**Orange Dad:** She said that I acted like a dad for the empress.

 **Suzaku:** : Ho…

 **Orange Dad:** don’t change the subject young man.

 **Orange Dad:** Do you really think I’m going to get fooled? 

**Orange Dad:** When have you ever used this against me?

 **Suzaku:** No? (worth a try)

 **Orange Dad:** Tic Tac Tic Tac

 **Suzaku:** Hahaha let’s say that I TRY, okay?

 **Orange Dad:** Three days young man!

 **Orange Dad** : You should have done it before.

 **Suzaku:** OoO

 **Suzaku:** I TRY SINCE THE BEGINNING!!!

 **Suzaku:** I’ll do it!! don’t worry!!!!

* * *

**Friday 11:00 a.m**   
**Suzaku - Green Witch**

* * *

**Suzaku:** I NEED ADVICES !!!

 **Green Witch:** Going on the roof is no longer allowed for you.

 **Suzaku: : -_-** a ADVICE please.

 **Green Witch:** Sleep with her, her hormones asks for hugs.

 **Suzaku** : C.C, I ask for “what you know”

 **Green Witch:** the-number-you-ask-for-no-longer-working

 **Green Witch:** because-of-multiple-pizza-orders!

* * *

**Friday 12:00**   
**Suzaku - Green Witch**

* * *

**Suzaku:** Seriously PLEASE

 **Green Witch:** Well. Hmm. You should have a romantic meal together.

 **Green Witch:** in a romantic place, in a pleasant atmosphere.

 **Green Witch:** And for the dishes, I have ideas to suggest to you.

 **Suzaku:** I will not make pizza !!

 **Green Witch:** but it was a good idea é_è

 **Suzaku:** yeah the dinner idea is great.

 **Suzaku:** for the meals, I choose what we eat.

 **Suzaku** : It’s Leloucia who wants pizzas, or you who want some?

 **Green Witch:** YOU HAVE NEVER MAKE ME SOME.

 **Suzaku:** She won’t want it!

 **Green Witch:** you bet?

* * *

**Friday 12:20**   
**Green Witch- Leloucia**

* * *

**Green Witch:** Suzaku would like to make you a surprise dinner 

**Green Witch:** (I won’t tell you more because it’s a surprise ^^)

 **Green Witch:** is there something you don’t want?

 **Leloucia** no Pizzas!

 **Green Witch:** : Oo

 **Green Witch:** : è_é

 **Green Witch:** : -_-

 **Leloucia** because you wouldn’t be invited to a meal between Suzaku and me.

 **Leloucia** : Especially when it seems to be something for two, this surprise.

 **Green Witch:** : Tsss

* * *

**Friday 12:40**   
**Green Witch - Suzaku**

* * *

**Green Witch:** I forbid you to tell me “I told you so” -_-

 **Suzaku:** I

 **Suzaku:** Told

 **Green Witch:** STOP!! (>_<)

 **Suzaku:** you

 **Suzaku** : so ^^

 **Green Witch:** Get over it; brat !!

 **Green Witch:** I wash my hands of it.

 **Suzaku** : Perfect, that’s a rule of basic hygiene. =)

 **Green Witch:** go-to-hell

* * *

**Friday 2:00 p.m.**   
**Suzaku - Sayoko**

* * *

**Suzaku:** SSAAYYOOKKOOO HELP

 **Sayoko:** Jeremiah told you about his various and varied death threats?

 **Sayoko:** Know that I can add more!

 **Sayoko:** But I know how much Mademoiselle Leloucia loves you so I wouldn’t.

 **Suzaku** : I thought to a romantic dinner?

 **Sayoko:** very well.

 **Suzaku** : with his favorite dishes. With a romantic vibe

 **Sayoko:** You need some help, right? It is not surprising. You’re still a bit young for that.

 **Sayoko:** At your age, you should still be dating, going to the movies together, or having ice cream together.

 **Suzaku:** Yes I know ToT

 **Sayoko:** But Jeremiah is right: you have to take responsibility.

 **Suzaku:** But I just need some help TT

 **Sayoko:** To choose the place, the decoration and the dishes?

 **Suzaku:** YES ToT

 **Suzaku:** : I have some ideas but…help please?

 **Sayoko:** My help will be minimal, I am warning you !! You have to prove yourself to Jeremiah !!

 **Suzaku:** Can I cry?

 **Sayoko:** Stop acting like a child!

* * *

**Saturday 8:00 a.m**   
**Orange Dad - Suzaku**

* * *

**Orange Dad** : Tic Tac Tic Tac

 **Suzaku:** I KNOW

 **Suzaku** : I have little time left.

 **Suzaku** : TWO DAYS !!!

 **Orange Dad** good boy

 **Suzaku:** I’m almost ready!

* * *

**Saturday 10:00 am**   
**Suzaku - Green Witch**

* * *

**Suzaku:** I ordered some food!

 **Suzaku:** I found the music I wanted.

 **Suzaku:** I found the place.

 **Suzaku:** Now I have to set up the table, the chairs … and the decorations.

 **Green Witch** : why are you telling me that?

 **Green Witch:** because i don’t care you know.

 **Suzaku:** Humpf. You can always cry to be the godmother. It’s a no for me! -_-

 **Green Witch:** Perfect! I hate babies! It screams, it cries, and diapers stink!

 **Suzaku:** : So why were you a midwife?

 **Green Witch:** Two-three centuries ago, it paid off well. When the church was in charge …

 **Green Witch:** Where having children was obligatory and encouraged as much as possible …

 **Green Witch:** can you imagine how many children each couple had?

 **Green Witch:** There are no small profits and I had to earn my living.

 **Green Witch:** (well, if I didn’t want to end up at the stake, I had better change places before people saw that I was not getting old!)

 **Suzaku:** Nice century that the one we live, right?

 **Green Witch:** Absolutly!

 **Green Witch:** Because Pizzas!

 **Suzaku:** I was going to see “for the medicine and the fact that we don’t burn people at the stake for witchcraft anymore”

 **Suzaku:** but yeah, indeed. Pizza.

* * *

**Sunday 8:00 a.m.**   
**Orange Dad - Suzaku**

* * *

**Orange Dad:** Tic Tac Tic Tac

 **Suzaku:** *gloups*

 **Orange Dad:** To-Mor-Row

 **Suzaku:** I’m almost ready, I promise !!

 **Suzaku:** I installed the table, the chairs, the flowers, the candlesticks and the dishes.

 **Suzaku:** : The music is ready to be turned on!

 **Suzaku:** All the food is in the fridge!

 **Suzaku:** And I established the menu with Sayoko!

 **Suzaku:** I just have to cook!

* * *

**Monday 11:00 a.m.**   
**Orange Dad - Suzaku**

* * *

**Orange Dad:** Tic Tac Tic Tac

 **Suzaku** : TT please I’m already enough nervous TT

 **Suzaku:** C.C is with Leloucia, distracting her, while I cook.

 **Orange Dad:** You have until midnight !!

 **Suzaku:** Like Cinderella ? ^^“

 **Orange Dad** : This is not a shoe you will lose at midnight if you did nothing, young man! but worse!

 **Orange Dad:** or if you fail.

 **Suzaku** : please don’t hang me with my intestines !!

 **Orange Dad:** please Suzaku, don’t make me look like a barbarian.

 **Orange Dad:** Your punishment would be more sophisticated~

 **Orange Dad:** he he he

 **Suzaku** :TT

* * *

**Monday 11:59 am**   
**Suzaku - Orange Dad**

* * *

**Suzaku:** WHERE ARE THE RINGS???

 **Orange Dad** : In your nightstand. > _>

 **Suzaku:** HAAAAAAA

 **Orange Dad: :** When I think you are nicknamed the White Reaper, it’s a little pitiful.

 **Orange Dad:** At this level, it’s worse than Hades who had need to kidnap Persephone to marry her -_-

 **Orange Dad** : Even if kidnapping people was a bit normal in this mythology!

 **Suzaku:** I suck at romance!

 **Orange Dad: I** noticed!

 **Suzaku:** I’m bad in fairy tales too.

 **Orange Dad** : that’s not fairy tales but mythology but whatever.

 **Orange Dad** : do it on your knees, like a romantic gentleman.

 **Suzaku:** I have already some ideas for the proposal.

* * *

**Monday 6:00 p.m.**   
**Suzaku - Green Witch**

* * *

**Suzaku:** I AM NOT NERVOUS !!

 **Green Witch:** you sound nervous, child.

 **Suzaku:** WHAT IF I FAIL?

 **Green Witch:** don’t worry, she loves you so she’ll just laugh softly and then kiss you.

 **Green Witch:** : happy end =)

 **Green Witch:** : Or the wrath of Orange Dad will come upon you in a cruel and ruthless way.

 **Green Witch:** Bad end =(

 **Suzaku** : I don’t want my children to be fatherless! Or Leloucia to be alone =(

 **Green Witch:** : Don’t worry, he’ll not kill you =)

 **Suzaku** : Really?

 **Green Witch:** Well yeah, you couldn’t take your responsability toward Leloucia and your children if you die.

 **Green Witch:** Jeremiah will not let you “run away” in death.

 **Suzaku** : I cannot die because of Leloucia’s order anyway.

 **Green Witch:** My boy? 

**Green Witch:** Two Words.

 **Green Witch:** : Geass Canceller.

 **Suzaku:** oOo I’M SO DEAD

* * *

**Monday 6:30 p.m.**   
**Green Witch - Leloucia**

* * *

**Green Witch:** The poor little one will faint again.

 **Leloucia:** what a surprise.

 **Green Witch:** He’s still convinced that Jeremiah will try to kill him if he fails his proposal to you.

 **Leloucia** : Notice that Jeremiah has already tried to kill him.

 **Green Witch:** XD

 **Green Witch:** The proud phoenix is a scared chicken right now

 **Green Witch:** and also an overprotective boy.

 **Green Witch:** He would have challenged any boy, who would have tried to flirt with you, to a duel.

 **Green Witch** : Or a girl. (ok he would have asked me or Sayoko for a girl)

 **Leloucia:** He must be the only one who wants to build something with me, the Demonic Empress.

 **Green Witch:** You’re not that evil.

 **Green Witch:** : Well, you would have been for the world if you had not been pregnant.

 **Green Witch:** : For now, you are not worse than some of your predecessors. You’re even better than them! 

**Green Witch:** (even if it was not so hard for some of them)

 **Green Witch:** Believe me. I am a witness about what a lot of your predecessors have done.

 **Leloucia** : I mean marry me without have any bad intentions.

 **Leloucia** : Because marrying the Empress: some would have some intentions, right? Like taking the power or something like that.

 **Green Witch** : Haha that’s not wrong.

 **Green Witch** : It’s human nature. (trust me, I have seen a lot)

 **Leloucia** : Whatever you say Grandma.

 **Green Witch** :: Haha -_- 

**Leloucia** : I trust your BIG and LONG life experience 

**Green Witch** : It’s the wiser choice, my child! 

**Green Witch** : Anyway, how is the dress?

 **Leloucia:** Sayoko is taking care of my hair right now.

 **Green Witch** : The Dress!!

 **Leloucia** Why so much things -_-?

 **Green Witch:** He doesn’t know you know.

 **Leloucia** He should know that I guessed it.

 **Green Witch:** About the dress?

 **Leloucia** : No!! He should have understood that I know what he plan.

 **Green Witch:** he’s too dense for that

_[Leloucia sent a photo]_

**Green Witch:** Nice <3

* * *

**Monday 8:30 p.m.**   
**Green Witch - Sayoko**

* * *

**Green Witch:** Did you take their cellphones?

 **Sayoko:** There are no need of cellphones during a romantic dinner or a proposal.

 **Sayoko:** If we have a Emergency, Jeremiah will enter the room.

 **Green Witch:** There has been nothing urgent for a while.

 **Sayoko:** It’s surely because she didn’t have an aggressive policy until now.

 **Green Witch:** One thing is sure: she’s better than her awful father!

 **Green Witch:** okay it was not very hard.

 **Sayoko:** As long as she doesn’t do anything too upsetting, the Knights of the Rounds will hesitate to attack her.

 **Green Witch:** Also because Anya has joined our side. (Even if she had been captured before)

 **Green Witch:** It must destabilize the rounds, indeed.

 **Sayoko:** But what if she tells the world that she is going to marry a Japanese man, and that she is going to have children with him?

 **Green Witch:** Knowing Britannia’s racism, I see the scandal coming.

 **Sayoko:** My young empress doesn’t care about scandal.

 **Green Witch:** Fair! She doesn’t.

 **Green Witch:** Let them enjoy their time together, these poor little ones. 

**Green Witch** : Before the storm. Even if they don’t care about it.

* * *

**Tuesday 1:00 am**   
**Green Witch- Leloucia**

* * *

**Green Witch:** SO?

 **Green Witch:** SO??

 **Green Witch:** SO???

 **Green Witch:** SO????

 **Green Witch:** SO?????

 **Leloucia** : I said yes.

 **Leloucia:** It was obvious.

 **Leloucia:** But not for him.

 **Green Witch:** Seeing how nervous he was, I’m not surprised XD

 **Leloucia:** He hoped that I would say “yes”

 **Leloucia:** But when I said “Yes”? Guess what happened!?

 **Green Witch:** he fainted aaggainnn.

 **Leloucia** : Yes -_-

 **Leloucia** : (with a big smile on his face)

 **Green Witch:** XD The poor boy is so sensitive.


	7. Nunnally is alive

**Wednesday 07:00 p.m**

**Leloucia - Suzaku**

* * *

**Leloucia** : So…

 **Suzaku** : So, Nunnally is alive?!

 **Leloucia:** Yes

 **Suzaku:** I swear I didn’t know!!

 **Leloucia:** hum (-_-+)

 **Suzaku:** I PROMISE YOU ToT!!!

 **Suzaku:** On honor as a future daddy!

 **Leloucia:** I really REALLY want to believe you.

 **Leloucia:** I trust you at 95%!!

 **Leloucia:** so it means there’s still 05% of doubt about you

 **Suzaku:** ToT I wanted to have a healthier relationship with you so I won’t lie anymore to you.

 **Suzaku:** I told you that I didn’t know that she was alive, I swear it’s true TT

 **Leloucia:** Ho I guessed so, your GASP was very natural

 **Suzaku:** so?

 **Leloucia:** I will not believe this 05% of doubts

**Suzaku: =)**

**Leloucia:** I guess that love turns people into masochists, but i want to trust you.

 **Leloucia:** Learning that my sister is alive helps me to make peace with you and with myself for good.

 **Leloucia:** And this confidence has grown. I hardly have any more hesitation towards you.

 **Suzaku:** Even though I dragged you in front of your father for a promotion before he erased your memory?

 **Suzaku:** twice

 **Suzaku:** and about Julia Kingsley?

 **Suzaku** : : and the fact that I tried to stranggle tou in this cell in Saint-Petersbourg?

 **Leloucia** : nobody is perfect \\_(:/)_/

 **Suzaku:** I don’t know if I should be impressed or be lost about your logic. ^^ “

 **Leloucia:** It’s the hormones that prompt me to say that, probably.

**Suzaku: (:o)**

**Suzaku: (= <)**

**Leloucia:** just kidding Suzaku.

 **Suzaku:** \\(^o^)/ 

**Leloucia:** Don’t overdo it either.

* * *

**Wednesday 08:00 p.m**

**Green Witch- Suzaku - Leloucia**

* * *

**Green Witch:** Three-way discussion. Now!

 **Suzaku:** What?

 **Leloucia:** Good idea. “Speak” first since you started the topic before me.

 **Green Witch:** We have to decide what to do.

 **Suzaku** And we won’t let Leloucia go into a depression or have one of her plan.

 **Leloucia:** Do you want to know if the carpet of my room will be comfortable tonight? (-_-)

 **Suzaku:** No need ~ I knew it is, with the number of times I have fainted recently

 **Green Witch:** So about Nunnally

 **Leloucia** : Yes, we need to to something.

 **Green Witch:** well … she claims to be the legitimate empress.

 **Green Witch:** For you, it’s a problem.

 **Green Witch:** Even if you are going to have a child, therefore an heir, and that you are going to marry Suzaku soon.

 **Leloucia** : Cornelia and Schneizel manipulated her and turned her against me.

 **Suzaku:** I shouldn’t have lied to her for a year TT

 **Leloucia:** Yeah you shouldn’t have -_-

 **Leloucia:** You are lucky that I can't send you on the couch anymore, because my hormones want you near of me.

 **Leloucia:** The roof is now forbidden for you Suzaku.

 **Leloucia:** ~~(in addition I am ordering a private garden up there so don’t go trampling the future flower beds~~ )

 **Suzaku:** Haha. ( ~~Guess I have to find another spot to deal with my anxiety~~ )

 **Leloucia:** Anyway, luckily I’m pregnant, otherwise I would have had a much worse breakdown

 **Leloucia:** and Suzaku would have brutalized me by saying “ _I am your sword and I must also protect you from yourself, even if that means hurting you._ ”

 **Leloucia:** or something like that. (-_-)

 **Green Witch:** I can see him doing that yeah

 **Suzaku** : I wouldn’t have done that!

 **Leloucia:** HUM HUM DON’T LIE SUZAKU !!!

 **Suzaku:** =(

 **Suzaku:** (you are really angry since Nunally’s call)

 **Green Witch:** XD Hormones

 **Leloucia:** >o<

 **Suzaku** : ok fine.

 **Suzaku:** maybe I would have been a little on edge

 **Suzaku** : maybe I would have been afraid that you would have changed your mind after all this.

 **Suzaku:** But that was before I knew about your pregnancy.

 **Suzaku:** Now I reject the previous plan at 1000000%.

 **Green Witch :** It’s a good thing that she changed her mind before it was too late, right?

 **Suzaku:** because she is pregnant. ^^“

 **Green Witch:** Yes. ( ~~and because she loves you so much that she coud not imagine not telling you~~ )

**Suzaku: =)**

**Leloucia** : HUM

 **Suzaku** : Sorry

 **Green Witch** : Not sorry

 **Leloucia:** Anyway Nunnally doesn’t know that I’m pregnant.

 **Green Witch:** or she would have spoke about it.

 **Leloucia** : Same for Schneizel and Cornelia.

 **Green Witch:** And seen how beautifully you have hidden this information from the public.

 **Green Witch:** She doesn’t know, apparently

 **Suzaku:** Nunnally?

 **Leloucia:** It seems obvious.

 **Green Witch:** and your other siblings.

 **Green Witch:** by the way, when are you going to announce it to Odysseus, Carnine and the others?

 **Leloucia** : Soon.

 **Leloucia** : in short, Schneizel, Corenlia and Nunnally did not imply anything about it so they don't not know.

 **Suzaku:** I hope your clothes hide your stomach well.

 **Suzaku** : It was the idea of having loose clothes like that

 **Suzaku:** To hide without being obvious.

 **Green Witch** : And yet, you’re still too skinny! >o>

 **Leloucia:** Because of that, I couldn’t speak with Kaguya! Godammit !!

 **Leloucia:** I am extremely frustrated.

 **Leloucia:** Suzaku ~

 **Suzaku:** Yes?

 **Leloucia:** bring me a punching bag with the photo of my big brother on it (Schneizel, not Odysseus).

 **Suzaku:** (oOo) !!

 **Leloucia:** I need to punch something.

* * *

**Wednesday 11:40 p.m.**

**Suzaku - Leloucia**

* * *

**Leloucia:** Where are you? You aren’t in our bed! COME BACK HERE!!

 **Suzaku:** I’m making hot chocolate for you and a little snack. ^_-

 **Suzaku:** For my queen =)

 **Leloucia:** My hero! (how did you know?)

 **Leloucia:** Seriously. I would like you to call your cousin tomorrow.

 **Suzaku:** Kaguya?

 **Leloucia:** We must have her as an ally since she leads the UFN

 **Leloucia:** And we must also make the Chinese Empress an ally.

 **Leloucia:** Since they’re friends, we could deal with the two in the same time!

 **Suzaku:** And how?

 **Leloucia:** We’re planning the wedding, aren’t we?

 **Suzaku:** You want to invite her (O_O)

 **Leloucia:** Yes! She’s your family right?

 **Suzaku:** Yes.

 **Suzaku:** I mean, I’m not against it, but it may risk to slow down the negotiations.

 **Leloucia:** The reason is simple.

 **Leloucia:** It’s a pretext to invite her, yes (and therefore to talk with her about various subjects).

 **Leloucia:** But it is especially my desire for my marriage that I dared not say in fear of reactions.

 **Suzaku** : Reactions?

 **Suzaku:** what reasons?

 **Suzaku:** And whose reactions?

 **Leloucia:** Not yours, or those of our allies but others’s.

 **Leloucia** : I was afraid it would be too complicated.

 **Suzaku:** So what? What is your point?

 **Leloucia** but after what has just happened?

 **Leloucia:** I’m tired of paying attention to the reactions of all others.

 **Suzaku:** I understand

 **Leloucia:** I have the right to be selfish!

 **Suzaku:** Be free to be =)

 **Leloucia** : It’s MY (our) marriage.

 **Suzaku: ^^ ”** So?

 **Suzaku:** What do you want to do?

 **Leloucia:** Japanese Wedding !!

 **Suzaku: (OoO)**

**Leloucia:** And so you’re going to call her to ask her to order me clothes for the occasion.

 **Leloucia:** Then you announce her without fainting, about our kids **.**

 **Leloucia:** then you invite her to Pendragon’s

 **Leloucia** : And we will take the opportunity to talk.

 **Suzaku:** ….

 **Leloucia:** Suzaku?

 **Suzaku: I** didn’t think it was possible

 **Leloucia:** ?

 **Suzaku:** To be even more in love with you.

 **Leloucia:** Come here with the hot chocolate, you romantic idiot

 **Suzaku:** =)


	8. Dear Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku contacts his cousin.  
> Who doesn't react 100% like he thought.  
> And he also learns that his children will be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Leloucia is a girl here, Zero was too and Kaguya knew it, like Kallen. (but not the men of the Black Knights)  
> So these two have more a "siblings" bound in this universe.

**Thursday 10:40 am**

**Suzaku - Lady Sumeragi**

* * *

**Suzaku:** Don’t ask how I got your number

 **Lady Sumeragi:** How did you get my number?

 **Suzaku:** Argh.

 **Suzaku:** Hacking?

 **Lady Sumeragi:** It’s illegal Suzaku.

 **Suzaku:** Um …. I could also say that the actions of the Black Knights could be seen as illegal, right? 👍🏻

**_[Dame Sumeragi changed her name to Kaguya]_ **

**Kaguya:** please don’t start 👎🏻

 **Suzaku:** Look, I wanted to talk to you and I didn’t have your number. ^^“

 **Kaguya:** You could have asked me. Officially. When your Empress will come for the meeting.

 **Suzaku:** First, she promised that her knight would not be there.

 **Kaguya:** It’s true

 **Suzaku** : Also... If I had contacted you in another way, to ask you your personal number so I could speak to you,

 **Suzaku:** you would have refused, right?

 **Kaguya:** yes …I would have refused

 **Suzaku:** yes, I knew it. 🥺

 **Kaguya:** you were not wrong.

 **Kaguya:** (and the sad puppy eyes doesn’t work if I don’t see them, idiot!)

 **Suzaku:** I know that I’m dead to you

 **Kaguya:** …It you were dead to me, I would have blocked you already. >_>

 **Suzaku:** Ha? *o*

 **Kaguya:** So? Do you want to betray your Empress? 

**Kaguya:** To not change your good habits? 👎🏻

 **Kaguya:** not that I’m surprised > _>

 **Suzaku:** NO! NEVER!

 **Kaguya:** Ho? This is new.

 **Suzaku:** Do you really have a such bad opinion of me? 😢

 **Kaguya** : Do I really need to answer?

 **Suzaku** : ….😢

 **Kaguya:** So, what do you want if it’s not for a betrayal?

 **Suzaku** : I need your opinion, as a young woman.

 **Suzaku:** And it’s quite embarrassing like that, so please, no more. 😑

 **Kaguya:** Ha?

 **Suzaku:** Leloucia would like Japanese feminine outfits for…something…..

 **Kaguya:** for?

 **Suzaku:** A specific event.

 **Kaguya:** I can’t help you if you’re not precise. 😕

 **Suzaku:** For a wedding

 **Kaguya:** …Ho

 **Kaguya:** …HO!

 **Suzaku:** And it’s urgent.

 **Suzaku:** It has to be done as quickly as possible.

 **Kaguya:** Why so much precipitation? ^^ ”

 **Suzaku:** Um … because … something would start to show if we waited.

 **Suzaku:** It’s only been three months but …. soon it will be visible.

 **Kaguya:** …😱

 **Suzaku:** …. I’m glad to be far away from you.

 **Kaguya:** SHE IS PREGNANT? BECAUSE OF YOU? 🤬

 **Suzaku:** yes?

 **Kaguya:** Did you tell her that you love her, at least? 🤬

 **Suzaku:** a week ago?

 **Kaguya:** YOU BOUNDER!!

 **Suzaku:** Yes, it’s my fault

 **Suzaku:** . I drank too much.... 

**Suzaku:** ~~And not protecting myself~~.

 **Suzaku:** Even if Leloucia is just as at fault.

 **Kaguya:** I see 🤬 (you deserve a slap or two, you pervert!)

 **Suzaku:** And so she wants things.

 **Suzaku:** I don’t have to argue. I obey.

 **Kaguya:** She does all the work, you better to do things for her > _>

 **Kaguya:** ( ~~coward~~ )

 **Kaguya:** She wants to get married in a kimono?

 **Suzaku:** She says it’s more comfortable. With the state of her body you know.

 **Kaguya** : ….you mean….

 **Suzaku:** Yes. She wants to get married in Japanese fashion.

 **Kaguya:** Scandal! Scandal!

 **Kaguya:** I see the scandal coming.

 **Suzaku:** I prefer not to tell you what she would say about those who would protest.

 **Suzaku:** : She’s on edge.

 **Suzaku:** She is scary and not easy to deal with.

 **Suzaku:** I learned to obey and not to argue!

 **Kaguya:** Weak 🤣

 **Suzaku:** I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU DEAL WITH THAT TOO!!!

 **Kaguya** : If one day I deal with that, It will be the same way that her, idiot.

 **Suzaku:** Anyway

 **Suzaku:** She’s expecting twins!

 **Suzaku:** we don’t know their gender yet. (two boys? two girls? one boy and a girl?)

 **Kaguya:** Ho my god. 😲

 **Suzak** u: So she would like a formal kimono to marry me.

 **Kaguya:** Are you going to marry her? Like that?

 **Suzaku:** Um, someone (Jeremiah) threatened to eviscerate and hang me with my gut if I didn’t take my responsibilities.

 **Kaguya:** Poor cousin. 🤣

 **Kaguya:** I’m not going to pity you. You BETTER take your responsabilities!

 **Kaguya:** So you want a kimono?

 **Suzaku:** And also, she invites you for tea. ☕

 **Kaguya:** that’s a lot of miles for tea.

 **Suzaku** : So a little party? 🎉 Or a short week’s vacation?

 **Kaguya:** Hmm …. It smells like a trap.

 **Suzaku** : but but … that’s not it at all OoO 

**Suzak** **u** : (she has a lot of respect and affection for you)

 **Suzaku:** ( ~~you remind her of her little sister~~ )

 **Kaguya:** Lovely, but I’m not sure that I can believe you.

 **Suzaku:** So a white long-sleeved kakeshita and a red uchikake embroidered with gold.

 **Kaguya:** Unlike you (TRAITOR), I have remained 100% Japanese.

 **Suzaku:** é_è

 **Kaguya:** I remember what Japanese brides wear! -_-

 **Suzaku:** Also Since Leloucia’s mother and mine are no longer with us.

 **Suzaku:** Could you be the person offering the obi? As a cousin?

 **Kaguya:** To say that our traditional weddings are no longer allowed …

 **Kaguya:** and she decides to do it for herself

 **Kaguya:** (ok she’s _**not**_ the one who has invaded Japan and who has forbidden our culture.)

 **Kaguya** : So I guess that it's fine for me...

 **Kaguya:** ( ~~I hope that her father toasts in hell~~.)

 **Suzaku:** ( ~~trust me, he does~~ )

 **Suzaku** : Anyways...

 **Suzaku:** Did I tell you she'll give me Japan's independance as a wedding present? =)

 **Kaguya:** And of course I can help with wedding outfits! Alright!

 **Kaguya:** I would even bring two uchikakes: a white and a red. And then a furisode.

 **Suzaku:** Thank you

 **Kaguya:** I can’t wait for Britannia’s reaction when their Empress gets married in Japanese fashion. ^^“

 **Suzaku** : By the way, I could only be Prince Consort.

 **Suzaku:** Britannia is not ready to accept a Japanese Emperor, having the same powers as their Empress.

 **Kaguya:** What a surprise. >_>

* * *

**Thursday 1:00 p.m.**   
**Suzaku - Leloucia - Green Witch**

* * *

**Suzaku:** Done!! She is okay for visiting =) She’ll even bring Tianzi with her

 **Suzaku:** ( ~~but Xingle will be here too, it’s alright~~?)

**Suzaku:….**

**Suzaku:….**

**Suzaku:** Leloucia?

 **Green Witch:** ((Leloucia is actually: 🤢))

 **Suzaku:** Ginger Tea!! ok ☕

* * *

**Thursday 7:00 p.m**

**Suzaku - Leloucia**

* * *

**Suzaku** : You should take more rest. Sayoko tells me you’re doing too much.

 **Leloucia:** thank you! I realize that because everyone tells me so.

 **Leloucia:** anyway, I have news for you!!

 **Suzaku:** I’ll take a shower and I’ll come. The tests with the Lancelot were a little messy.

 **Leloucia:** Tomorrow I’ll do the three-month ultrasound, so we can get a first idea of the sex of the babies.

 **Leloucia:** even if we’ll have no certitude before the fifth month

 **Leloucia:** do you want to know?

 **Suzaku:** as you wish

 **Leloucia:** I’m asking you for a reason you know.

 **Suzaku:** I would like, for the choice of names.

 **Suzaku:** not the decorations of the room.

 **Suzaku:** well of THE room, because we’ll let them together at the beginning.

 **Leloucia:** Yes, you guess right.

 **Leloucia:** and for the names, since it’s two children.

 **Leloucia:** you choose a japenese first name, and I choose another, who will be Britannian?

 **Suzaku:** fine for me!! =)

* * *

**Friday 02:00 p.m**

**Leloucia - Suzaku**

* * *

**Leloucia:** come in my room

 **Leloucia:** because if you faint again

 **Leloucia:** I don’t want have to find and wake you!

 **Suzaku:** yes my queen =)

 **Suzaku:** but I won’t faint this time

* * *

**Friday 02:30 p.m**   
**Leloucia - Green Witch**

* * *

**Leloucia:** I owe you a giant pizza

 **Leloucia:** I thought that, this time, he was going to take the news well when he learned that it was two boys.

 **Leloucia:** Guess what? He fainted again.

 **Green Witch:** this little one is sooo predictable \ ^ o ^ /

 **Green Witch:** At least this time no girl.

 **Leloucia:** For _this tim_ e? > _>

 **Green Witch:** You’re still young, you’ll want one one day, that’s for sure. ^^

 **Leloucia:** if you say so -_-

 **Green Witch:** So, this time, no inner conflict to feel about the use of the first name Euphemia.

 **Leloucia:** What?

 **Green Witch:** You or him. I know that this idea would come.

 **Leloucia:** Marvelous -_-

 **Leloucia:** My trauma isn't healed. And HIS trauma neither.

* * *

**Friday 3:20 a.p**   
**Leloucia -ItsMyFault**

* * *

**ItsMyFault** : It is over TT

 **Leloucia:** Nina.

 **ItsMyFault** I DON’T WANT TO BE PAID

 **ItsMyFault** I DO NOT DESERVE IT

 **Leloucia:** Nina? what is this pseudo?

 **ItsMyFault** THE TRUTH

 **Leloucia:** Whatever ( ~~don’t denigrate yourself like that~~ )

 **Leloucia:** The anti-FLEIA shield is ready to be deployed on Pendragon?

 **ItsMyFault:** yes.

 **Leloucia** : Start the process!

 **Leloucia** : I want the capital to be untouchable in my absence!

 **ItsMyFault:** Is it reasonable? you know, about _ **you-know-what.**_

 **Leloucia:** To leave Pendragon in this state?

 **Leloucia:** No

 **Leloucia** : But soon 1) it will be too visible 2) I will be even more exhausted.

 **Leloucia** : Let’s fix all the sources of worries, as long as I can move, without feel like I weigh one ton.

 **ItsMyFault** : ~~AND PRINCESS EUPHEMIA WOULD TELL YOU TO GET REST !! (If she was still with us TT)~~

 **Leloucia:** Yes, she would surely have tied me to my bed

 **Leloucia:** and ordering Suzaku not to leave me, except to bring me food.

 **Leloucia:** And she would have liked to knit layettes

 **Leloucia:** which would have been awful!

 **Leloucia:** because she was a walking disaster with a needle in her hands.

 **Leloucia:** Or cook me dishes

 **Leloucia:** that would have been horrible!

 **Leloucia:** because she had two left hands for the kitchen.

 **Leloucia:** And I’m not talking about Cornelia who would be on my side too.

 **Leloucia:** She could be worse that Jeremiah and Suzaku together!

 **Leloucia:** It would have been worse than the dragons in children’s stories.

 **ItsMyFault:** OoO

 **Leloucia:** Sorry, My hormones make me emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta said that she has almost finished chapter 9, so I could post him before the end of the week =)


	9. What the hell Suzaku?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell Suzaku?

_Thursday 11:59 am_   
_Kaguya -Suzaku_

* * *

**Kaguya:** whoa ok Suzaku. 

**Kaguya:** what the fuck?

 **Suzaku** : What is this language? Do your guardians know you talk like that?

 **Kaguya:** Britannia killed my guardian. 

**Kaguya:** YOU KNOW WHEN YOU HAVE BETRAYED LELOUCIA!! 

**Kaguya:** AFTER THE BLACK REBELLION. THEY KILLED ALL KYOTO HOUSE!! 

**Kaguya:** Except me.

 **Suzaku:** I didn't know that almost all your house had been killed!! 

**Suzaku:** I didn't know that....

 **Kaguya:** I was alive?

 **Suzaku:** Yes.

 **Kaguya:** and then, you didn't wondered what happened to me for a year >_>

 **Kaguya:** Whatever. What I mean is that I speak like I want. 

**Kaguya:** I'm sixteen and you have lost any right to tell me what I can't do cousin!!

 **Kaguya:** ANYWAY...

**_[Kaguya uploaded a photo]_ **

**Suzaku:** I can explain. 

**Suzaku:** Really. I have a very very good explanation.

 **Suzaku:** I have a good reason for doing this, I swear!

 **Kaguya :** You traumatized these fishermen.

 **Kaguya:** Fly to them, in the middle of the sea, with the Lancelot.

 **Kaguya:** In the middle of the night (4:00 a.m)

 **Suzaku:** Technically it is more very early in the morning!!

 **Kaguya:** Are you quibbling over the details?

 **Suzaku:** No No I swear but 4.00 A.M is more morning than night, right?

 **Kaguya** : ...Whatever, it was still dark outside. So you go out at this hour....

 **Kaguya:** To politely ask for octopus and salmon to the fishers?

 **Suzaku:** I can explain! I had an excuse!

 **Suzaku:** I had no choice, I wanted to do it as soon as possible!

 **Suzaku:** And I wanted it to be fresh!! More sea food is fresh, better is it =)

 **Kaguya:** And paying them for that? 

**Kaguya:** And hello discretion!

 **Kaguya:** You are in the first page of today's newspaper!!

 **Suzaku:** Are you...

 **Suzaku:** angry because I payed them oo?

 **Kaguya:** That's not the problem. 

**Kaguya:** Is that your way of shopping young man?

 **Kaguya** : BY TRAUMATIZING INNOCENT FISHERS? 

**Suzaku** I CAN EXPLAIN !!

 **Suzaku** : It was for Leloucia and ...

**Kaguya:....**

**Kaguya:** Ho...

 **Kaguya:** Nighttime cravings??

 **Suzaku:** Yes

 **Suzaku** : She wakes up and she asks me something.

_**Suzaku: [ uploaded a photo of Takoyakis]** _

**Suzaku:** Fortunately, Sayoko knew how to do them. 

**Suzaku:** Because I did not know how to make this recipe.

 **Suzaku:** I'm a failure, I know.

 **Suzaku:** And the salmon, it was Sayoko who asked me for them. 

**Suzaku:** For tomorrow's meals.

 **Kaguya:** Hmm. It is justified then...I guess?

 **Suzaku:** the stores were closed at that time. 

**Suzaku:** And she need of these fishes, now!!

 **Kaguya:** Indeed

 **Suzaku:** Luckily, her cravings are not too weird at the moment.

 **Kaguya:** This story is both so weird and adorable and hilarous.

 **Kaguya:** So absurd that I don't know where to start!

 **Suzaku:** So can we just don't talk abut it anymore?

* * *

_Thursday 2:30 p.m._   
_Kaguya - Tohdoh_

* * *

**Tohdoh:** What was going through Suzaku's mind? 

**Tohdoh:** I can't undertand this boy anymore.

 **Kaguya:** For what? Buying salmons and octopus?

 **Kaguya:** in the middle of the night.

 **Kaguya:** Or very early in the morning, it works too.

 **Kaguya:** Using the Lancelot to fly to the middle of the sea?

 **Tohdoh:** yes

 **Kaguya:** maybe I have an idea about the reason behind his reasons.

 **Kaguya:** But I rather don't say anything without being sure.

 **Kaguya:** at least he said "please" to the fisherman crew, and paid them.

 **Tohdoh:** someone should tell this boy what to ask politely...

 **Tohdoh:** or pay someone...

 **Tohdoh** : don't give the right to terrorize people with his giant knightmare who gave him his bad reputation.

 **Kaguya:** Honestly I would have liked to see these fishermen's face.

 **Kaguya:** imagine the absurd scene: they see the Lancelot, the white death, flying above them ...

 **Kaguya:** And a young man's voice politely asks "how much for x octopus and x salmon."

 **Tohdoh:** at least he paid for it, indeed.

 **Tohdoh:** He kept only one good side of his education at least!

 **Tohdoh:** ...

 **Tohdoh:** Wait Lady Sumeragi. Buy these things in the middle of the night.

 **Tohdoh:** And he's close to the Empress.

 **Tohdoh:** Don't tell me that it what I think that it is?

 **Kaguya:** Tianzi is calling me. I must go!!!

* * *

_Thursday 2:30 p.m._   
_Green Witch - Leloucia_

* * *

**Green Witch:** All the newspapers are talking about it.

 **Leloucia:** Of course

 **Green Witch:** They have nothing else to say?

 **Green Witch:** Nope. You're not doing anything wrong so...

 **Green Witch:**...and you are the most important political figure right now. 

**Leloucia:** Yep they have nothing else to write apparently.

 **Green Witch:** So your Knight of Zero became a important person too, seen that he's always with you.

 **Green Witch:** And that a no Britannian has never been so close of a empress or emperor before.

 **Green Witch:** He has nothing to do these days.

 **Green Witch:** Because you have changed your plan and then your actions will be differents.

 **Green Witch:** Except pleasing you...and follow your cravings.

 **Green Witch:** You know how much medias love gossips and the rumors!!

 **Green Witch:** "The white death buys the empress shopping list by going to meet fishers in the middle of the night"!

 **Leloucia** : I was hungry è_é 

**Leloucia:** and what about you? you made me order pizzas in the middle of the nigh toot!

 **Green Witch:** poor Suzaku ^^ "

 **Green Witch:** (and ordering pizzas was less noticeable by outside people)

 **Green Witch:** He took his knightmare for that! -_-

 **Leloucia:** Tss

* * *

_Thursday 2:30 p.m._   
_Schneizel - Cornelia_

* * *

**Cornelia:** I always said that eleven was a dumbass

 **Cornelia** : unstable and stupid, diriged only by his emotions like a failure.

 **Schneizel:** It's indeed a very strange story. 

**Schneizel:** Why did he do a so stupid thing?

 **Cornelia:** To go and buy fishs in the middle of the night, directly from the fishermen?

 **Cornelia:** Don't ask yourself questions, it's a number! 

**Cornelia:** A stupid eleven! I wonder what Euphy, Nunnally and Lelouch have seen in this person.

 **Cornelia:** Who should have stayed low to the ground instead of being promoted by our father and sullying this uniform with his traitor's blood!!

 **Cornelia:** You promised him to name him Knight of one!!

 **Schneizel:** You really believe that I would have done it?

 **Schneizel:** I would have get rid of him.

 **Schneizel:** If he was enough gullible for really believe that I would reward him for my father's murder. 

**Schneizel:** It's not my problem.

 **Cornelia:** I should have got rid of him when Euphy begins to get attached to him!!

 **Schneizel:** Kanon thinks it's to avoid poisoned food.

 **Schneizel:** And because it's more fresh I guess. 

**Schneizel:** He must be over-protective of our sister.

 **Cornelia:** It sounds like a nighttime craving that makes someone go out to buy food at such hour like that.

 **Schneizel:** : Kanon told it too.

 **Cornelia:** I mean specifically buy octopus and salmon.

 **Cornelia** : At four in the morning? Funny time for shopping .

 **Cornelia** : Funny time for shopping.

 **Cornelia:** And only for very precise things.

 **Schneizel:** Are you implying that our sister is pregnant?

 **Schneizel:** I thought about it too.

 **Schneizel:** ((Or it could be this witch with green hair. C.C is it?))

 **Cornelia:** but from who if so?

 **Schneizel:** I guess that it could be Kururugi.

 **Cornelia:** No!

 **Cornelia:** our sister may be a usurper and a traitor, but she wouldn't fall so low!!.

 **Cornelia:** Right?

 **Schneizel:** I don't know, she was always been strange when it was about him 

**Cornelia:** She wouldn't dare to shame our family so much I hope!

 **Schneizel:** I doubt that she will take so many risks at a time like this.

 **Schneizel:** maybe it's a technique to confuse us and drive us crazy.

 **Schneizel:** And she wouldn't make such a mistake.

 **Cornelia:** To pretend to be pregnant? 

**Schneizel:** Yes

 **Schneizel:** : And pretending would backfire to her.

 **Schneizel:** It would be seen quickly if it was a lie.

 **Schneizel:** Lots of our father's favorites did. to win favors for example.

 **Cornelia:** Right. This kind of thing always ends badly for the ones who lied. 

**Cornelia:** Pretending to be pregnant when you are not? so stupid!!

 **Schneizel:** Indeed.

 **Cornelia:** And then It would be stupid to be pregnant! with her health, right?

 **Schneizel:** What?

 **Cornelia:** She's so skinny!

 **Cornelia:** She is not eating enough, from what Nunnally has been telling us over the past year.

 **Schneizel:** Are you worried?

 **Cornelia:** _**She's not that stupid!**_

* * *

_Thursday 6:00 p.m._   
_Suzaku - Green Witch_

* * *

**Suzaku:** Whoa I didn't know that medias didn't anything else to tell people that say that I go to buy some fishes.

 **Green Witch:** In the middle of the night. 

**Green Witch:** Very early in the morning in fact.

 **Green Witch:** with the Lancelot.

 **Green Witch:** Knew for being the most dangerous knightmare of this generation.

 **Green Witch:** Of course, the medias will react if you take your mecha for buy fishes!!

 **Green Witch:** Anyway you are so adorable for dong that in the middle of the night.

 **Suzaku:** That's genuine or that's irony?

 **Green Witch:** What a lovely future daddy, what a perfect future husband.

 **Green Witch:** And then you brought him this delicious dish, with a tea prepared with your loving little hands =)

 **Suzaku:** Humhum. This is definitely irony.

 **Green Witch:** Humpf, you are really a insolent boy!!!

 **Suzaku** : I know you now C.C ^^"

 **Green Witch:** Anyway I guess that she has hugged you for hours after that?

 **Suzaku:** Nothing you could tell me will ruin my day. 

**Green Witch:** It's a dare?

 **Suzaku** : My good mood is indestructible. 

**Green Witch:** It looks like a challenge =)

 **Suzaku:** Even your worst irony ever will not ruin my day =)

 **Green Witch:** don't play "dare or dare" with me.

 **Green Witch:** She gave you a message from her shoulders, eh? 

**Green Witch:** And lots of hugs !!

 **Green Witch:** Cute knight deserves a reward!!!

 **Suzaku** :...

 **Suzaku:** Are you spying us?

 **Green Witch:** no need.

 **Green Witch:** In my super very long life....I have seen enough.

 **Green Witch:** I have knew a lot of pregnant woman you know?

 **Suzaku:** whatever granny.

 **Green Witch:** è_é

 **Suzaku:** Jealous young granny :P

 **Green Witch:** HA! In your dreams, boy!! 

**Green Witch:** You both become like marshmallow when you are together -_- 

**Green Witch:** (I feel like I don't exist anymore when I'm with you, sometimes)

 **Suzaku:** perfect, I love it.

 **Suzaku:** I almost forget that you are here too =)

 **Green Witch:** ingratful brat!!

 **Green Witch:** Granny will punish you!!

 **Suzaku:** (:P)

 **Green Witch:** At least hold back in public. 

**Green Witch:** I mean, hold back in public until the wedding!

 **Suzaku:** I'm not stupid, and she is neither!!

 **Green Witch:** Well I'm not 100% agree after have knowing you for two years!!

 **Suzaku:** \\_(:/)_/

 **Green Witch:** When are you going to announce it, by the way?

 **Suzaku:** soon?

 **Suzaku:** I guess?

 **Suzaku:** I'll ask her.

 **Green Witch:** Hoo I would absolutly love to see her siblings's face XD

 **Suzaku:** well you'll see the face of the ones at Pendragon.

 **Green Witch:** It won't be as much fun! 

**Green Witch:** I want to see the horrified face of the manipulator and the one of the harpy.

* * *

_Thursday 10:00 p.m._   
_Suzaku - Leloucia_

* * *

**Suzaku:** I'm finishing my training, do you want something?

 **Leloucia:** A tea. with sugar. no milk.

 **Suzaku:** ok. =)

 **Suzaku:** ha! By the way. ..When do you plan to announce our engagement?

 **Leloucia:** It will be easy to see soon, so it must be soon!

 **Suzaku:** don't forget to tell me when they'll start to move =), ok ?

 **Leloucia:** yes yes

 **Leloucia:** I hope that you'll not faint this time

 **Suzaku:** (:P)

 **Leloucia:** Anyway I thought to tell it tomorrow, during a surprise ceremony!!

 **Leloucia:** A way to legitimize myself even more.

 **Leloucia:** And it will be broadcast around the world.

 **Suzaku:** Like C.C, I would like to see really see Prince Schneizel's face when he'll learn that.

 **Suzaku:** Same of Princess Cornelia

 **Leloucia:** You'll see Odysseus's reaction.

 **Suzaku:** yes, but him? He loves you. 

**Suzaku:** He'll cry all the tears of his body and hug you, and cover you in gifts.

 **Suzaku:** And your sisters? Probably just give you gifts. While being bitter!

 **Leloucia:** ho joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not had a beta for this chapter, so if you see a big mistake, please tell me =)


	10. Welcome to the Black Knight Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C says that they're a bunch of drama queens.  
> She's 100% right!

_Friday 11:20 am_   
_Black Knights Chat_

* * *

**Oghi** : OK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

 **Tohdoh:** I thought that something like that could happen!! 

**Tohdoh:** Suzaku has always had a weird relation with this girl.

 **Tohdoh:** Even when he was a kid, he always spoke about marrying her.

 **Tohdoh:** For "protect her against his evil father, and be sure that she'll be happy" to quote him.

 **Kallen:** Well seen who was her father, I can't blame Suzaku for that point. -_-

 **Tohdoh:** Well...that's true.

 **Kallen:** A shame that he grew up into a jerk.

 **Tamaki:** yeah! didn't he sold her for a promotion at the end of the Black Rebellion?

 **Tamaki:** And now he's in love with her and they have babies together? what?

 **Kallen:** I more surprised that she forgives him. >_>

 **Tohdoh:** I stopped trying to understand him.

 **Oghi:** So The empress of Britannia is pregnant because of Kururugi? Oo

 **Kallen:** Thanks for reminding me!

 **Kallen:** I’M GONNA BREAK ALL THIS FUCKER’S BONES!! 

**Tamaki:** I hope you’re speaking about Kururugi ^^“

 **Kallen:** Of course!

 **Kallen:** I’m not going to hit a pregnant woman. >_>

 **Kallen:** BUT SHE IS TOO THIN! And HOW ABOUT HER HEALTH!?

 **Oghi:** Since when you care for her exactly? Hum?

 **Oghi:** and you STILL care for her? For real?

 **Kallen:** YEAH I STILL CARE ABOUT HER!!

 **Kallen:** IF YOU AREN'T HAPPY WITH IT, COME AND FIGHT ME!!

 **Kallen:** AND IF YOU ARE STILL NOT HAPPY, I’LL GO AWAY WITH THE GUREN!! FOREVER!

 **Tohdoh** : please don’t fight!! We need to speak like adults here.

 **Oghi:** So you had understood?

 **Tohdoh:** Well, this story with Suzaku going out with the Lancelot…

 **Tohdoh:** During the night. And he was going to buy fishes to the fishers.

 **Tohdoh** : It’s obvious what it means

**Kallen: …**

**Tamak** i:…

 **Oghi:** Hum (:/) Nightimes cravings. Right?

 **Kallen:** HA! Kururugi became a futur good daddy? Good! He’s better to assume!

 **Kallen:** Well Jeremiah will probably kill him if he doesn't.

 **Tamaki:** Anyways...Kururugi has always been weak and submissive with authority. 

**Tohdoh** : True.

 **Tamaki:** As long that he had something, speciafically power, in return!

 **Kallen:** I can't deny that.

 **Tamaki:** I always thought that Zero and Kururgi had a weird relationship. 

**Tamaki:** Now it's confirmed. 

**Kallen:** Personally I always knew. 

**Kallen** : I was at the academy with them.

 **Oghi:** I wonder how much you knew about it.

 **Kallen:** I didn't need a prince to tell me, I had eyes to see it.

 **Kallen:** And Leloucia trusted me enough to be honest, or almost honest with me.

 **Oghi:** so she lied to you?

 **Kallen:** She had BIG trust issues, ok?

 **Tamaki** :Anyway, It's why she didn't want us to kill this asshole Kururgi.

 **Kallen:** It was more than a thought. > _>

**Kallen:** Believe me. REALLY. 

**Kallen:** And we have the proof now.

 **Kallen:** ho fuck I really wanna hit him. In his vital regions.

 **Kallen:** My sandbag, with his photo on it, isn’t enough anymore.

 **Kallen:** I’ll ask Lady Kaguya his number =)

_**[Kallen has logged out]** _

**Tamaki:** I hope that the traitor will suffer.

 **Oghi:** I really don’t understand why Kallen is so loyal to the Empress.

 **Oghi:** after what she did to us.

 **Tohdoh:** Some people refuse to give up their loyalty.

 **Oghi:** Maybe she has been geassed too? Or she is just blind and doesn’t realize what this woman did?

 **Tamaki:** I would like to see the exchange between Kallen and this stupid jerk.

 **Tamaki :** Marry the emperess and make her pregnant? I’m not surprised

 **Tamaki:** Of course he would do that for have more power -_-

 **Oghi:** You really thought the worse of him.

 **Tamaki:** THE EMPERESS OF BRITANNIA Oghi.

* * *

_Friday 11:30 am_   
_Lady Sumeragi- Kallen_

* * *

**Kallen:** Lady Kaguya, sorry to disturb you when your are probably working, but ...

 **Lady Sumeragi:** I don't work right now, you don't distrub me!

 **Lady Sumeragi:** So, How can I help you? 

**Kallen:** : Can you give me Suzaku's number, please =)?

 **Lady Sumeragi:** Do you want to harass him?

 **Kallen:** =) Just tell him the bottom of my mind, about the pregnancy.

 **Kallen:** Regarding a friend who is still dear to me.

 **Kallen:** And probably dear to you too.

 **Lady Sumeragi:** I guess that it is possible.

 **Lady Sumeragi:** I sent it to you immedatly.

 **Kallen:** Thanks!

 **Lady Sumeragi:** Send me a copy of the conversation =)

 **Lady Sumeragi:** I want to laugh after all my work.

* * *

_Friday 11:59 am_   
_???? - Suzaku_

* * *

**???:** YOU

 **Suzaku: (:/)** To whom do I have the honor?

 **???:** It’s Kallen.

 **Suzaku:** OoO

 **Suzaku:** Please-don’t-kill-me-even-if-you-actually- could-not

 **???:** Don’t provoke me è_é

**_[Suzaku renamed ??? in Kallen]_ **

**Kallen:** YOU !! I HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOU!!

 **Suzaku:** You already said more than two words.

 **Suzaku** : Also … who gave you my number? I kept it a secret!

 **Kallen:** Your cousin. I asked politely and she kindly offered it to me.

 **Suzaku:** I … (O:) I’m betrayed by my own blood.

 **Kallen:** you betrayed her first, idiot. You have nothing to say about it.

 **Kallen:** Kaguya can do whatever she want when it’s about his stupid cousin!

**Suzaku: =(**

**Suzaku:** So why are you calling me?

 **Kallen:** you know why.

 **Suzaku:** To threaten me again?

 **Kallen:** Yes and to tell you the bottom of my mind about what you have done

 **Suzaku:** you hate me. I got it.

 **Suzaku:** you did everything for make me understand it.

 **Kallen:** you know why. you know me, like you just said, right?

**Suzaku: …**

**Suzaku** : wait, is it because of Leloucia? About her current situation?

 **Kallen:** You…YOU…PERVERT

 **Kallen:** SO, DID YOU SEE HER HEALTH?

 **Kallen:** DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER !?

 **Suzaku** : You are aware of this? Oo she didn’t trust anyone about it and never told anyone before I manage to convince her.

 **Suzaku:** (and we didn’t plan to have twins, you know)

 **Kallen:** whoa she had and still has trust issues, how surprising.

 **Kallen:** I wonder why…

 **Kallen:** WE CAN ASK OURSELVES THANKS TO WHOM HUH?

 **Suzaku:** ok first, I got it right, she made it clear to me how much she was pissed of me about it.

 **Suzaku:** And you betrayed him too.

 **Suzaku** : Like almost ALL the Black Knight, except Kaguya and Tianzi

 **Kallen:** Xingle too. He has changed his mind.

 **Kallen:** And for me? I didn’t mean to betray her.

 **Kallen:** She pushed me away so she would not to cause me problems.

 **Suzaku:** If you say so …

 **Suzaku** : Also, how do you know about her health??

 **Kallen:** I was to the academy too. I heard Nunnally telling her few times that she didn’t eat enough.

 **Kallen:** Also it was obvious that Zero didn’t have a lot of stamina.

 **Kallen:** I have seen that Lelouch was weak in sports.

 **Kallen:** Or when she had to do some physical things.

 **Kallen:** so yeah i’m aware of her health >_>

 **Kallen:** who was strangely WORST after that someone betrayed her.

 **Kallen:** After she recovered her memories, she had sleeping problems, and it was thanks to you too. You can guess what were her nightmares about RIGHT?

 **Suzaku:** yeah but you can’t blame me neither, you were not here.

 **Kallen:** I can’t believe you were so irresponsible.

 **Suzaku** : for our defense, we drank

**Kallen:….**

**Suzaku** : oops, i shouldn’t have said that

 **Kallen:** Ok, listen to me pervert

 **Kallen:** I’M GOING TO CUT YOUR FAMILY JEWELS AND FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM RAW 

**Suzaku:** OoO!

* * *

_Friday 1.00 pm_   
_Schneizel - Cornelia_

* * *

**Cornelia:** fine

 **Cornelia:** ok fine.

 **Cornelia:** I’M REALLY DISAPPOINTED about the way our sister manages her life.

 **Schneizel:** well she is an adult

 **Cornelia:** not exactly

 **Schneizel:** …fine, she will be in few weeks.

 **Cornelia** : So does she have no morals?

 **Cornelia:** SHE LET AN ELEVEN MAKE HER PREGNANT!

 **Cornelia:** WHAT A DISGRACE!

 **Cornelia:** WHAT A GREAT SHAME!

 **Cornelia** : DID SHE THINK ABOUT HER REPUTATION?

 **Schneizel:** well it’s clearly not a lie.

 **Schneizel:** So her pregnancy is real, and it happened.

 **Schneizel:** We will have to rethink my whole strategy.

 **Cornelia:** is it all you can say? that we need to find a strategy?

 **Schneizel:** I see a lot of problems coming. Both for her and for us. And that could divide public opinion.

 **Cornelia:** A marriage and a birth? Does she want to increase her popularity?

 **Schneizel:** It might work!

 **Schneizel:** even if the elites purist and rejecting the numbers will not appreciate if the future prince consort is an eleven.

 **Cornelia:** it’s not a if !! IT will be an eleven.

 **Schneizel:** morganatic marriage or not.

 **Cornelia:** But society has evolved, is that what you think?

 **Schneizel:** Yes

 **Cornelia:** And many will appreciate?

 **Schneizel:** Partly yes. It’s pretty well done.

 **Cornelia:** It’s only me or you are proud?

 **Schneizel:** I would be proud if I wasn’t his enemy right now.

 **Schneizel:** She said she would make another announcement tonight.

 **Schneizel:** I wonder what will be this announcement.

 **Cornelia:** nothing can be worse than what she has just said -_-

* * *

_Friday 3H30 pm_   
_Suzaku - Leloucia_

* * *

**Suzaku:** And so, Kallen threatened me with castration, followed by a promise to “make me eat them raw” after that.

 **Leloucia:** Charming !! She hasn’t changed :)

 **Suzaku:** You really earned her loyalty, she’s scary anyway.

 **Leloucia:** Jealous?

 **Suzaku: …** maybe. >_> You trusted her more than me at a point

 **Leloucia:** Are you surprised that I trusted her more than you?

**Suzaku: =(**

**Suzaku:** no TT

 **Suzaku:** ..but she certainly most jealous of me than I’m jealous of her. ^^“

 **Suzaku:** (She seems ready to strangle me to save your honor)

 **Leloucia:** Castrate you in fact

 **Suzaku:** Haha

 **Leloucia:** So you know what to expect if you don’t take your responsabilties =)

 **Suzaku:** I find that you enjoy that a little too much

 **Leloucia:** Well, she would have to wait until Jeremiah has finished. ^^”

 **Suzaku:** Toooo much

 **Leloucia:** Just kidding Suzu =)

 **Suzaku:** There won’t be much to finish me … or to castrate if she waits for him to finish.

 **Suzaku:** Well if my geass live doesn’t save me ^^“

 **Suzaku:** It’s terrifying to say…I just realize it.

 **Suzaku:** Fortunately, I know that I will fully take my responsibilities.

 **Leloucia:** Just saying, this kind of injury

 **Leloucia:** The castration I mean

 **Leloucia:** theoretically it does not threaten your life.

 **Leloucia:** So my order “life” might not activate.

 **Suzaku:** hahaha…it’s not like if Kallen could do it.

 **Leloucia:** Don’t tempt the devil.

 **Leloucia** : She can be really terrifying when she wants to.

 **Leloucia:** She has almost killed you during the battle of Tokyo.

 **Leloucia:** But I will ask her not to touch my fiance!

 **Leloucia:** And to think about my future babies who will need their father =)

 **Suzaku:** ok this discussion becomes weird.

 **Leloucia:** Weren’t we weird since the beginning Suzaku?

 **Suzaku:** That’s Fair

 **Leloucia:** its almost time for the next new =)

 **Suzaku:** I have the feeling that you enjoy THAT too much **^^“**

 **Leloucia:** I see you laugh too you know

* * *

_Friday 18H30_   
_Black Knight Chat_

* * *

**Oghi:** WHAT?

 **Tamaki:** THAT’S A JOKE? **OO**

 **Tamaki:** A TWISTED JOKE?

 **Tohdoh:** Our country reduced to the level of a wedding gift?

 **Tamaki:** I mean, it’s great to have our independence back, with nothing in return, but have it like that?

 **Oghi:** I personally feel outraged!

 **Kallen:** of course, she would do something like that ^^”

 **Kallen:** That’s not how I imagined to have back the independence of Japan

 **Kallen:** but hey … as long as we have it in the end, whatever the method. =)

 **Kallen** : the most important is that our beloved country will be independent again soon !!

 **Kallen:** Without have to give anything for that. \ (^ _ ^) /

 **Tamaki:** WHO GIVES THE INDEPENDENCE OF A COUNTRY IN THAT MATTER?

 **Kallen:** Leloucia, apparentely

 **Tamaki:** NOBODY DOES IT

 **Kallen:** She just did it, you see, right?

 **Oghi:** she want to start a civil war in her country?

 **Kallen** : what? aren’t you happy? it is what we always wanted!

 **Oghi:** it is still surprising Kallen! Where is the trap?

 **Kallen:** STOP BEING DRAMA-QUEEN, WE HAVE WHAT WE ALWAYS WANTED

 **Kallen:** we’ll get it for free, without having to give anything in return. And without any other deaths.

 **Tamaki** : I admit, I’m not able to say anything about it.

 **Tamaki:** But I can’t find anything to say. Because it’s too absurd.

 **Tohdoh:** I thought that I had seen eveything.

 **Tohdoh:** And these two still manage to prove me wrong …

 **Oghi:** It’s a stupid dream.

 **Oghi:** Japan’s independence…. A WEDDING GIFT!

 **Kallen:** I wish the others were around, they’re not as dramatic as you two.

 **Tohdoh:** I wouldn’t bet on it.

 **Kallen** : Kaguya and Tianzi find that very funny, she just send me a message

 **Oghi** : Happy to see that you have fun

 **Kallen:** By the way, Tianzi, Kaguya and me are invited to a week’s vacation in Pendragon, following this announcement.

 **Tamaki:** WHAT?

 **Kallen:** It had been planned for a while, but only Kaguya had to go to prepare for the wedding.

 **Tamaki:** SHE KNEW?

 **Kallen:** For the babies and the wedding? 

**Kallen:** Yes. 

**Kallen:** Absolutely.Since a good month

 **Kallen:** Suzaku has contacted her for admit the future birth of the twins to her, and for invit her to the wedding too.

 **Tamaki** : She didn’t said it to us?

 **Tamaki** : Nothing?

 **Kallen** : Family matter. it didn’t concern you.

 **Tamaki:** well if it's about the empress and this traitor of Kururugi.

 **Oghi:** It’s her cousin, so yeah it’s about family. 

**Kallen:** And so Tianzi, with Xingke and me, are going to go with her.

 **Oghi:** So I deduce that you are goint to meet her for a peace meeting about the future independance.

 **Kallen** : Yep.

 **Oghi:** And what about Prince Schneizel?

 **Kallen:** He has manipulate Nunally againt Leloucia, after have let Leloucia believing that she was dead.

 **Kallen:** He can go fuck himself!

 **Kallen:** And I will say nothing about Cornelia.

 **Kallen:** Or I would become even more rude.

 **Tamaki:** That's possible?

 **Kallen** : Go to hell!

**_[Kallen has logged out]_ **

* * *

_Friday 19H00_   
_Kallen- Suzaku_

* * *

**Kallen:** So the Black Knight Drama Club was boring so I came to bully you

 **Suzaku:** VERY WELL

 **Suzaku:** Not about bulliying me.

 **Suzaku:** But nice that they freak out.

 **Kallen:** they freak out, and it's hilarous.

 **Suzaku:** C.C, who is with me, call them a bunch of drama queens.

 **Kallen:** No kidding

 **Kallen:** they just doesn’t understand

 **Suzaku:** what is the problem. What they didn’t understand in “free independance”?

 **Kallen:** They feel insulted to see our country’s independence reduced to this: a wedding gift.

 **Suzaku** : They should be happy that she still think of them. è_é

 **Kallen:** she doesn’t do it for them, but for you.

 **Suzaku:** No, not only, she loves Japan. 

**Suzaku** : For her, it's like her second home. 

**Suzaku** : She has been happy here.

 **Kallen:** Yes, I understood it too.

 **Kallen:** They have a existencial crisis? I don’t care.

 **Kallen:** They shouldn't have betrayed her è_é

 **Suzaku:** Exactly. **è_é**

 **Kallen:** you have nervers for being agree with me about that. ** >_>**

**Suzaku: ^^“**

**Suzaku:**...for my defense…she forgave me!?

 **Kallen:** Humm yes, if you said so >_>

* * *

_Friday 9.00 pm_   
_Suzaku - Leloucia_

* * *

**Suzaku:** Did you do it on purpose?

 **Leloucia:** it was obvious

 **Leloucia:** Too much news in one time? It would have traumatized them.

 **Leloucia:** well it will give them things to speak about

 **Leloucia:** so it will give me mor time for my plans.

 **Leloucia:** While they are into a kind of panick and try to understand me.

 **Suzaku:** The Indépendances?

 **Suzaku:** Do you want to start a civil war between the purists and those ready to make changements !?

 **Leloucia** : Rather than being the knight of some and asking for Japan, you will be the father of the future emperor or the future empress =)

 **Leloucia:** It’s better, right?

 **Leloucia:** And I give you the independance of your country, rather that turning it into a protectorat.

 **Suzaku:** Weird. Pretty sure that the Black Knight have had a attack.

 **Suzaku:** no, they have had one, according to Kallen.

 **Leloucia:** GOOD! Let them know and let them regret!

 **Suzaku:** you are angry against them, right?

 **Suzaku** :Anyway, I feel Kallen will still try to strangle me when she comes with Kaguya and Tianzi

 **Suzaku:** I feel like Xingke is going to lecture me too.

 **Leloucia:** If Kaguya told him we were drunk? Certainly

 **Suzaku:** we weren’t the second time around! (Kallen also knows that by the way)

 **Leloucia:** Whatever

 **Suzaku:** And the whole thing leaves me a feeling of absurdy.

 **Leloucia:** We will talk about the order of independence of the other zones. And the frequency.

 **Leloucia:** All areas at once could be too brutal as an act.

 **Leloucia** : I have not told that it was twins.

 **Suzaku:** you want to kill your siblings, right?

 **Leloucia:** I will not tell anything in one time, right?

 **Suzaku:** Alright, I’ll make you tea and join you =)

* * *

_Friday 9.00 pm_   
_Cornelia - Schneizel_

* * *

**Cornelia:** Alright, now independances?

 **Cornelia:** she is crazy!!

 **Cornelia:** we must stop her before she can destroy all our father did

 **Schneizel:** she only spoke about Japan, we could accuse her of favoritsm. And play with that against her.

 **Cornelia:** her future husband’s country? Yes, it’s obvious

 **Schneizel:** And to be honest, father went a bit far with his conquests, it was too big for an empire.

 **Schneizel:** It could only fall apart one day or another.

 **Cornelia:** I hate when you are right -_-

 **Schneizel:** As his son who specialized in diplomacy, I was always overworked.

 **Schneizel:** It’s more easy to destroy things with your knightmare, I’m sure of that dear sister.

 **Cornelia:** haha you have never used one.

 **Schneizel:** I rather use my head.

 **Cornelia:** Anyway I think she’s thought of everything, she’s not stupid.

 **Schneizel:** Oh yes, she’s not an idiot. She’s our sister, remember?

 **Cornelia:** She’s planning to release all areas.

 **Schneizel** : Obviously

 **Schneizel** : She better to be good into diplomacy.

 **Cornelia** : it’s obvious that the japan is only the first country in her list.

 **Schneizel** : if we wait too much, it will be too late.

 **Schneizel** : It may become more and more popular with numbers, and progressive factions.

 **Schneizel** : But that could complicate things too, for her and for us.

 **Schneizel** : for mostly for us.

 **Schneizel** : And erase our warning to our sister.

 **Schneizel** : She can override Nunnally’s claim, after this announcement, she made herself more legitimate.

 **Schneizel** : Except for the most extreme conservatives people, and of course the purists.

 **Cornelia:** And how do you say that to Nunnally?

 **Cornelia:** How are you going to make him disown this child?

 **Schneizel:** no need to disown the child

 **Cornelia:** what?

 **Schneizel** : Nunnally can be the regent and raise an orphaned niece or nephew with our help.

**Cornelia:…**

**Cornelia:** I’m not sure I like this idea.

 **Cornelia** : Nunnally will hate it. And you know it.

 **Cornelia:** And I’m almost sure that you didn’t really want to do it either.

 **Schneizel:** Yeah, it’s for that reason that I reject it


End file.
